New World
by PaigeyPenguin
Summary: Maya Hart always felt like a no one, like the one that wasn't supposed to get her happy ending. All she wanted was to be a Matthews, since they were all happy. One wish sent her back to the beginning, but she's not Maya Hart anymore. Who is she? Well, she still needs to find that out with the help of a few of our old favourites. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm excited to present my new story! It's a Girl Meets World/Boy Meets World time travel one. Except this time, only Maya goes back in time, and as a Matthews. I have talked to the author of 'Seven Years in the Nineties' and she's alright with it. Thanks for reading!**

 _ **Prologue**_

July 11th, 2015, 12:05 AM. This was the time that my life changed forever, and I knew nothing would be the same. I had just finished helping my best friend Riley's Uncle Eric run for senate. Surprisingly, he won! This just further made me have complete faith that the Matthews would get everything they wanted in life. That's why Cory and Topanga were always in love, because Cory was a Matthews so he wouldn't have to worry about the heartbreak or the drama of young love.

Riley and Auggie, they both already had potential love interests lined up, with Auggie allowing himself to be bossed around (so much like his father) and Lucas sweeping Riley off her feet into the sunset. Even Josh! I've heard the stories, everything was against him, but he pulled through from a complicated birth. Now he was gorgeous and had girls falling all over him, no time for little Maya Hart.

Finally we have Eric and Morgan, and while I don't know either of them well they both have done very well for themselves. I don't want to be so jealous of Riley and her family, but it just happens. I think about Shawn sometimes, and I wonder how he never completely snapped on Cory. I think that maybe the reason I blew up at her so badly the first time I met Eric stemmed from my jealousy of her perfect life. I hated being short, there was nothing flattering or cute about it, while the contrary could be said about Riley being so clumsy.

While I sat there, thinking of the things I wished I was, I noticed a star fall from outside my window. "A falling star, huh?" I mumbled while I looked at the star in awe.

"Okay, so I'm supposed to make a wish, huh," I looked around curiously, knowing my mother wasn't home. "Well, I wish that I was a Matthews."

As soon as that wish was made, there was a bright glow and I felt myself slowly fall sleepy. "Goodnight," I mumbled to myself as I cuddled into my nest of blankets.

 **A/N: I'm going to update on Monday, and then my schedule will be that by the end of the week I'll have posted a new one, so it might be a little all over the place. Anyways, thanks guys! Leave a little review if you liked it or have any suggestions! Critical ones are appreciated too, like if I'm doing some wrong grammatically or anything else, just try to be constructive and not mean.**

 **-Paigey.**


	2. Back 2 School

A/N: **Hello! I'm back with Chapter One! It's technically Monday where I am (although very early on Monday) so I'm going to post. I couldn't wait to put this chapter up. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or anything!**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 _Back 2 School_

I wake up feeling a little dizzy, and to an alarm clock I don't recognize. I bolt up and look around my bedroom. In about two seconds I decide that this isn't my bedroom, and I had to have been kidnapped. Why would I be kidnapped though? Especially in a place like this, the room is girly and looks cutesy, and there's another bed. Is this a child smuggling thing? I stand up and look around the room. It was simple enough, two walls were pink with princess things and the other two were a light blue with 90s rock bands.

"Where am I?" I whispered, seeing that while the other half of the room looked lived in, no one was there at the moment. I looked at myself in the full mirror in the corner and decided that I looked about the same as I did last year, except my hair was straight and done in an older fashion. I slowly approached the window and peeked outside, noticing the white fence and garden. Admittedly it looked a little newer but this was for sure the Matthews house. Why were there two beds though? What was I doing here?

"Maya! Hurry up, you don't want to be late on your first day!" I heard Amy Matthews' voice call up the stairs.

First day for what? Okay, this is weird. I notice a newspaper on my desk and move closer to examine it. 'Jefferson Elementary Play!' The picture was of a class in costume, it looked like they were doing Shakespeare. I examined every kid and held in a gasp at a kid holding spear carrier, a kid with a fake fat belly, and a girl in a simple costume doing a stupid pose together.

"Shawn, Mr. Matthews, and me?" I mumbled in pure shock, examining the picture more. The other two looked young, the same age as me. I checked the date of the article and gasped. 'April 24th, 1994.'

"I'm in the past," I whispered while I looked around, realizing what this meant. "My wish came true! I'm a Matthews!" I mumbled to myself, completely giddy over the entire thing.

"Okay, I need to act cool," I said to myself and went to my dresser, picking out the most normal outfit I could. After this I brushed my hair and smiled at my reflection nervously, bracing myself for what was to come.

As I walked downstairs I heard Amy and Alan, or mom and dad, lecturing Eric about some contract and loving his brother. "He's my brother, of course I love him," he glances at me while I walk downstairs, "and Maya too." After wrapping his arms around both of us he gives Amy, mom I mean, a cheesy smile and goes to the sink. I try to act normal as I smile a little at everyone, "Good morning," I yawned and sat down.

Right after that the infamous Mr. Feeny walked in, "Amy, Alan," then he looked at Shawn, Cory and I, giving me an extra long look that made me feel like he could see through me. "Etcetera."

Cory gives him a cheesy line which he immediately turns down and begins to talk about Eric's new car, honestly I wasn't really paying attention.

"You know," Shawn smirked, his side burns just making him look ridiculous. "High school means we're through with Feeny."

Cory grins big, "This is the best day of my life."

The two begin this ridiculous handshake/dance thing in glee, but I immediately shut them down.

"I wouldn't count on it," I shrugged, "he lives next door, and I doubt you're completely done with him, that would make it too easy."

Cory and Shawn both shot me looks of disgust, "Let us have our moment, blondie. Aren't you excited to be rid of him too?" Shawn raised an eyebrow at me.

"You know, sometimes new isn't always better," I shrugged trying not to smirk to myself as I rememberepd the time Cory taught us that. "Now let's get going before some real side burns grow in," I walk by Shawn, stopping to pull them off his face and throw thCem at him.

"Ow!" He squeaked while everyone else laughed at him. I received a playful glare but shrugged it off, knowing that this I just saved him from some embarrassment. Of course as soon as my back was turned, he put them back on.

"Come on, the longer we wait, the longer Cory goes without seeing Topanga."

This caused more laughter, some blushing, and a pouty Cory. I grabbed my bag and went out the door, expecting them to follow, which they did.

On the way to school, I thought about home, Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Josh. It was odd being in this new world, but I liked it so far. I had a mom, a dad, siblings, friends, and I was a Matthews.

Thankfully the walk was short, since Shawn and Cory were walking ahead of me since they were so excited. "I heard Minkus transferred to the gifted program, we won't see him anymore," Cory commented and I almost frowned, seeing Farkle's dad would've been pretty cool.

"Good," Shawn nodded, "No more listening to his pathetic attempts at flirting with Maya and Topanga."

"Hey, I think he was beginning to lay off Topanga and focus on Maya," Cory shrugged and I made a face.

"I swear I told him I wasn't into it a thousand times," I mumbled, making the other two nod.

'John Adams Highschool,' the big building in front of me read and I gulped. I was a little excited for this, but nervous. Now my life was so different, and I would finally understand what Riley's parents went on about all the time.

I noticed I had fallen behind and sighed as the boys didn't even notice so I continued to walk slowly. By the time I walked into the hall I noticed a couple nerdy looking guys on the ground. "Are you guys okay?" I frowned and helped them up. They explained that a curly haired boy and his friend with the sideburns knocked them over.

I was going to inform them to ignore the baboons but I was suddenly pulled into a hug by a girl. When we pulled away I noticed it was Topanga and grinned. "Topanga!" I smiled.

"Maya! How was your summer? I missed you at camp," she linked our arms together and we began walking down the hall.

"Oh you know, normal, boring," I shrugged. "Wait, what are those two doing?" I pointed to Cory and Shawn who looked pretty shaken up.

Topanga shrugged and walked up behind them, quickly being embraced in a hug. I followed awkwardly and was pushed in front of them. "Babies," I whispered to a giggling Topanga.

"What are you staring at?" Topanga turned around with a raised eyebrow and I quickly realized what the boys were doing and groaned.

"New blouse?" Shawn asked, trying to change the subject even though he was doing badly.

"Yeah, I got it over the summer" she nodded and looked at him challengingly.

"The summer has been very good to you," Shawn nodded while Cory just stayed quiet, smart boy.

"Yeah well at least what I grew is real," she shrugged and reached her hands up to pull off his side burns, the way I did earlier.

"The both of you?" Cory laughed at us, while Topanga and I highfived.

"He deserved it," I shrugged and looked up at Shawn, deciding to mess with him, "Besides, I think you look cuter without them," I winked at him, throwing everyone else off.

"Thanks babe," Shawn tried to hide a blush and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, we're all together for home room," Topanga looked at us. "Room 218, Mr. Turner."

This caused Cory to go in a frenzy, searching through his book but not finding anything on this teacher. Immediately he jumped to the assumption that Turner was just like Feeny, but I knew that we would all grow quite fond of him.

"Hey," an older guy nodded to us and walked by in his leather jacket, using the pay phone.

Cory began to explain that he had to be Harley Keiner, but I tuned out because I knew it couldn't be. As Cory walked away I looked at the other two and smirked.

"I bet that's not Harley, I mean, it's Cory. Something's bound to go wrong," I watched him with the man as the other two just nodded. None of us wanted to miss this.

While Cory blunders his way through his meeting with the very own Jonathan Turner I try not to laugh. "Well, this should be interesting," I whispered to Shawn and bump his hip into mine, following Turner into the class. I sit at the back, with Shawn, Cory, and Topanga all in the row beside me.

"I'm here for English, I'm here for Homeroom, and I'm here any time you want to talk," Mr. Turner sits with his feet on a desk, immediately seeming cool.

"Cool," Cory grinned and I tried not to face palm. Honestly, he used to be a complete idiot.

"Did I say you could talk?" Mr. Turner shot back and I almost laughed, he was cool.

"I thought so?" Now I was about to walk over there and hit him over the head with my bag.

"You trouble Matthews? You the guy who's gonna bring down the new teacher?" No, Cory just stay quiet, I'm begging you, don't open your mouth come on have some sense Cory I believe in you.

"No sir, that would be Shawn and Maya." Cory said proudly then thought about it, "I mean um."

"No no Matthews, good man, good man," Turner nodded and began to walk around while Shawn and I shot each other panicked looks. "Shawn and Maya, don't tell me, they're the ones who are gonna be looking at each other while avoiding my eye contact, wanting to plan Matthews death in peace." At this he stopped in front of our desks. "Hi Shawn, and Maya."

I waved at him and Shawn did the same, a charming look on his face. "Okay, so let me just take out my list here," he looked down what I assumed to be the class list. "Hunter, what do you know about the Odyssey?"

"Well, it's a book sir," Shawn smiles cheekily and I laughed quietly, earning Turner's attention.

"Oh, and another Matthews. Do you know anything else about the Odyssey?" I shrugged and shook my head.

Mr. Turner begins his lesson and I tune out, playing with my hands and waiting for class to be over. I looked at my schedule and took out a pencil. I scribbled down 'check for yes, x for no,' and checked off the Homeroom. After that I slid my schedule to Shawn, hoping he caught on that I was seeing what classes we have together.

Thankfully he did, and he checked off everything. At least I would have someone i knew in my classes I guess. I smiled over at him and nodded, slipping it into my pocket again.

I tuned back in time to hear Mr. Turner tell us our x-men homework and decided I would just wing it. I knew superheroes well enough. The bell rang and everyone got up, walking out. That was weird, a class where it wasn't about my best friends life, and with a set curriculum.

I saw Shawn and Cory realize they wouldn't have class together and get swept up by people in the halls. Luckily because I was short I managed to duck under people and push through to Shawn, linking arms with him so we wouldn't get split up. I stayed mostly quiet on our way to class, attempting to ignore the looks he was giving me.

I spent the rest of the day with Topanga, but in last period Shawn told me that Cory might get killed by the bully. I sighed and just asked him when, knowing that I would have to stop this. Shawn and I made our way down and say Cory looking all sad. Shawn gave him some bullshit about standing by him while I sat down beside him.

"What're you doing Maya?" Cory looked at me confused and I shrugged.

"I'm not gonna let some stupid bully scare you or kill you. You're my brother," I smiled softly and he smiled back.

"Yeah, and I'm strong," Shawn winked at me and I shook my head at him.

"In your dreams Hunter," I laughed, but it was quickly interrupted by Harley walking out of the bathroom, looking at us.

"Baboon, who're your friends?" He raised an eyebrow at us and I looked at Janitor Harley, completely shocked.

"I'm Maya, and you won't be messing with my brother," I gave him a look, standing up tall.

Harley burst out laughing, "What's a little pipsqueak like you gonna do?" he looked me up and down with a smirk, and suddenly I felt kinda uncomfortable.

"I'm stronger then you think!" I glared at him while Shawn tried to take me away, but now I was pissed.

"Your friend's cute, Baboon. Who's her boyfriend?" Harley raised an eyebrow, making me make a face.

"Ew, Shawn is, ew," I shook my head and Cory did the same while Shawn smirked at me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders (which I shrugged off).

"That's my sister! Shawn is not my sister's boyfriend!" Cory yelled as Harley laughed.

"Oh, a family of Baboon's. Whatcha gonna do?" Harley started to walk up to Cory, getting up in his face. I attempted to get in the way but Shawn picked me up and carried me to a locker.

"I'm gonna stand here and take it. I would rather be dead then the school coward," Cory glared, while Harley just shrugged.

"I guess this is the end of Jonny Baboon," Harley kept approaching while Cory shrugged, standing his ground.

"Guess again!" I saw Eric jump in, but right before everything happened Shawn put me in the locker and closed the door.

"Let me go stand up for him," I glared at Shawn, not happy at all about this.

"Look, I love Cor, but I don't love the looks that Harley was giving you. You don't stand a chance Maya, and even if you did, then I wouldn't like to think what would happen next," he whispered pleadingly, giving me a genuine look of concern.

"Fine," I sighed and shrugged, waiting for this all to be over.

"You know, summer was good to you too, I just didn't want to say it with Cory around," Shawn whispered and I tried not to blush.

"Yeah, okay pretty boy," I rolled my eyes and leaned against the locker.

Suddenly Cory opened the locker and we got out, and he looked at us in disgust. "No, no, no!" He yelled at us and turned away, walking out of the school while I laughed.

"Well, that was an interesting first day," I nodded to Shawn with a laugh and shook my head, walking out of my first day at John Adams High.

 **A/N: Okay! There's Chapter One for everyone who's reading this. Every chapter will be around 3000-4000 words, and for now I'm going to do a chapter for every episode. If you guys would rather that I only do important episodes, let me know! Chapter Two will be up when I get Chapter Three to 2000 words (right now it's at 900). Okay! See you later!**

 **-Paigey**


	3. Pairing Off

**A/N: Hiya! I'm back with another update. I just want to warn you guys that I'm currently at home doing nothing all day, so these quick updates won't be forever. Eventually I'll probably get into a weekly schedule. Anyways! I just want to give a huge thank you to all my reviewers, followers, and even those of you who read silently. I appreciate every single one of you. Anyways, onto the chapter. A little bit of Shaya at the end.**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 _Pairing Off_

I was settling into my life as a daughter of the Matthews clan. Morgan was sweet and adorable and let me do her hair and play with her, Eric was teasing but let me put him in his place, Cory was kind of like having Riley around and mom and dad were just funny. Slowly, I was beginning to forget my old life as a Hart. I couldn't remember 'Mr. Matthews' anymore, just the dorky Cory, and I no longer saw Shawn as a father figure. Topanga wasn't the mother to me, she was simply my best friend who I hung out with a lot.

It was a little scary, what was happening to me in such a short time. I was slowly forgetting my old life, and starting to adapt to my new one. Now, I was unsure of which life I would choose to have. I was worried of changing the future, even though in the end if I did it wouldn't affect me anymore.

"Maya?" Cory snapped me out of my train of thought. "Look at Richard and Cindy," he mumbled and I looked up to see them swallowing each other.

"Ew," I rolled my eyes and leaned against the locker. This entire thing was not amusing to me, not at all.

"They're very deeply in love," Shawn shot me a look, which made me laugh a little bit. Love? Love was for suckers, and even if it wasn't, this was not love.

"Since when? Lunch?" I shot back and Cory frowned, as if he was actually believing of their 'love'. I learned that while Cory had a big heart, he could be a little naive when it came to some things.

"Ah, the three musketeers," Feeny nodded to us and walked up, "Don't you have class to be attending to?"

"Shouldn't you hose them down or something," Cory gestured to the couple and I held in a giggle.

"Ah, I wouldn't get between them. They're straight A students that have been struck by Cupid," Mr. Feeny shrugs and I scoff.

"So, if they were C students you wouldn't let them?" I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"School policy don't you know," he shot back with a twinkle in his eye. I always felt nervous around Mr. Feeny, even if I shouldn't. It just felt like he could see through my soul and knew my secret.

"So I couldn't kiss?" Shawn wrapped an arm around me. I attempted to shrug it off, used to Shawn's flirting by now. I think he liked that I didn't immediately succumb to the Hunter Charm, although he can always find some girl to make out with while he waits for me. Cory doesn't know about this though, and neither does Eric.

"With your grades Mr. Hunter? You couldn't even hold hands, not that that's stopped you before," Feeny laughed and began to walk away.

"Just you wait, by the end of the year I'll have an A plus average and a hickey!" Cory exclaimed, while I almost threw up in my mouth. I did not want to think about that, at all.

"Dare to dream, Mr. Matthews, dare to dream," Feeny shook his head and went into his classroom while I slapped Cory's arm.

"No girls! It's bad enough with Eric bringing home a different girl every night, but not you too. You're my twin and you love Topanga!" I gave him a harsh look.

"Another pair," Shawn interrupted Cory before he could start and gestured to Garry and Shoshawna.

"Has the whole would paired off?" Cory groaned and I laughed when Shawn just agreed. I patted Cory's back and adjusted my binder, looking around the hall.

It kind of seemed like everyone had paired off, but I was scared to get attached. In this world I was a Matthews, so I didn't think I would be left like I was in the old world, but what if I was pulled back into 2015? I didn't want to be Maya Hart, but even more then that I didn't want to have my whole life ripped away from me again. I didn't need more baggage, I already can't see the muppets without thinking about Kermit, what if I couldn't see the Matthews or Shawn without thinking of this? No, I had to blend into this world and pray I won't be taken away from it.

"Why don't you go for the new girl?" I heard Shawn ask Cory when I snapped back into reality.

"I don't know, it's gotta be someone I know, someone I'm comfortable with, like... Topanga!" Cory approached her. Topanga seemed more amused and confused by the whole thing but promptly turned him down. , making me nearly scream in frustration. Topanga and Cory would happen naturally, I needed to have faith.

"For the record, I dumped her," Cory looked at me and Shawn pointedly, and I didn't care enough to argue. Cory's motive were ridiculous and would only lead to trouble.

"That's the way I saw it," Shawn shrugged and we all made our way to health class.

"Mr. Doubin is out sick today," Shawn mumbled to Cory, who made some joke about the irony.

A very pretty lady walked through the door, immediately striking Shawn's interest. I rolled my eyes and decided to stay quiet while he attempted to flirt with her, the entire thing reminding me of Josh and how she was 'too old for him'.

"Today we're studying CPR, and I'm the test dummy," Shawn tried to be smooth but I couldn't let that happen. It was so much more fun when he stuttered and looked like a fool.

"Oh! I'll be the one who causes you to need CPR!" I piped up, making the room erupt in giggles. Shawn rolled his eyes at me and made his way back to the back.

"My sweet Maya," he chastised me, while I attempted to hold in laughter, "I'm sure you could cause some breathing problems, but right here, in front of the whole class?" The entire time he had a straight face and if I hadn't come to recognize the cheeky look in his eye, I would've taken it.

I stuck my tongue out at him and rolled my eyes, "I'll tell Eric you were hitting on me again!"

That got Shawn to shut up and go back to his seat, and hopefully he would stay quiet from now on. This new teacher informed us that we would be discussing the reproduction system and gave a pointed look to Shawn, asking if we could be mature about it.

I decided to hold back a comment about how Shawn could never be mature and tune out this lesson. This wasn't all that important.

Shawn went off a tangent about how he was an undercover cop and I just laughed to myself since she didn't buy it, and then asked him questions about the female anatomy. Yeah, I don't even know the names of that so when he didn't I wasn't shocked or appalled or surprised at all.

Suddenly Cory's hand was in the air and I groaned, looking down at my desk to hide from the embarrassment of having Cory Matthews as my brother.

"How do you get a girl to say hi?" He mumbled to her and I shook my head, why didn't he just ask me these things?

She shook her head and laughed, going to teach her incredibly boring lesson. Shawn and I spent the whole time making up names for all the parts while the other girls acting mortified about it all.

After class Shawn, Cory and I walked into the hall and saw even more couples going about their day, while Cory was completely confused about it all.

"Okay Cory, I'm going to give Shawn a heart attack and teach you two about dating and flirting, since obviously you're both numbskulls." I shook my head and ignored their offended looks.

I went around the corner, and then walked back to them, playing with my hair and setting a fake flirty smile on my face. "Hi Shawn," I giggled and flipped my hair over my shoulder, while he just stood in aw. "I was thinking, you're cute, and i would like to get to know you better, so why don't we go to Chubbies after school?"

Shawn opened and closed his mouth like a fish then turned to Cory and whispered, "Oh my god! The hair worked on Maya!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "No, I was just demonstrating to Cory how it's done. Now come on Loverboy, let's go to class."

I began to walk to class with him, while other girls winked at him. I scoffed at them and shook my head slightly, "Wow, everywhere you go," I mumbled.

"You jealous babe?" He winked at me while wrapping an arm around my shoulders, which I shrugged off.

"In your dreams, Hunter," I laughed at him, getting a glare from some girl while we approached our class.

"Oh, you are, want to hear about them?" Shawn winked at me, nudging my shoulder with his.

Suddenly Shawn turned around and I saw Eric standing there, crap. "Well hello, Hunter. I for one, would love to hear about your dreams of my baby sister."

"Morgan? Oh, I've never dreamed of Morgan, that would be weird," Shawn laughed nervously and looked at Eric while I giggled.

"Lighten up Eric, he's just flirting, it's Shawn. Besides, what happened to not talking to lowly specks like us?" I looked up at him nervously.

"Yeah no, 'it's Shawn' doesn't work when it's you, Maya. Also, no I just can't talk to Cory, he's kinda dorky. Now Shawn, Shawn is a little too smooth," he glared at the boy who looked like he was about to poop himself.

"Eric," some girl came up, giggling and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hi baby, who are these two?"

"Hi Rebecca, this is my sister Maya and the future dead man Shawn," he smiled sweetly at Shawn.

"Aw, but he's cute," Rebecca pouted and kissed Eric's cheek, making Shawn do his weird laugh giggle thing.

"Not you too, let's go," Eric frowned and pulled her away, but not before giving Shawn a dirty look.

"You're dead," I shrugged and walked into class, sitting down at my normal seat.

"You won't let me die," he grinned cheekily at me, meaning he was flirting or teasing.

"Yeah, just keep thinking that," I shrugged and went to my work. This was art so I actually enjoyed it, and wouldn't let Shawn distract me.

On our way home from school, Cory wouldn't shut up about the girls. "I didn't know they were interactive!" At that comment I kicked him.

"Okay, I'm your twin sister, I am a female, it's not as if you've never talked to a female your age or realized that we have interests too. You should've seen this coming," I sighed and walked through the door, tossing my bag on the couch.

"Don't worry Cor, you'll get the hang of it," Shawn shrugged and grabbed a coke with Cory. I took a water bottle and went into the living room, deciding to just let them have their boy talk.

I heard Shawn walk outside and get hit on by some girl, and attempted not to frown. "Ugh, he's such a player," I sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"No! No getting jea- wait, do you hear that?" Cory looked upstairs, as music started to play.

"Mom? Dad?" He yelled and began to run upstairs, "Wait Cory. Do you really want to see th-" I stopped as I saw Rebecca and Eric, on mom and dads bed.

"I'll let you deal with this," I made a face and waved Cory off, walking into my room and starting to play an old video game, well, not old for this time.

I just played with my game until dinner, which was tense. Mom and dad didn't know why, but I did. Cory was holding the incident on the bed over Eric's head.

The next day at school, I was doodling in my notebook while Cory stared creepily at some girl, then got in trouble with Mr. Turner.

Shawn grabbed me and dragged me out of class, then pinned me into the locker wall beside the door.

"Hey! What th-" I got cut off by Shawn shushing me, I assumed he was trying to listen to whatever was going on in there. I was too focused on Shawn being right there, and trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach. No, I couldn't feel anything other than friendship towards him. When I first met him, he was 30. Even if I can't remember that him, it's wrong.

Luckily I was saved from my thoughts by Cory coming out of the classroom and pulling Shawn away to talk about his date.

I walked to my next class quietly, ignoring my thoughts about Shawn. I couldn't think about him like that. It was wrong. Besides, soon Angela would come in and Shawn would fall for her, so I shouldn't get my hopes up for anything.

The rest of the day went down pretty normal, with me trying to avoid Shawn. Thankfully it went over well, but I did see him making out with a girl on my way out of school.

That night Cory and Eric both got in trouble, but I stayed quiet. Later, I snuck out to the park, and began to swing on the swings, kicking the rocks under my feet.

"Maya?" Shawn asked, confused, moving to sit beside me. I sighed and looked over at him, waving a little bit.

"What are you doing here? Are you okay?" He looked at me with a puppy dog expression,

"Yeah, I'm alright I guess," I shrugged, continuing to swing, "Just thinking about everything I guess."

"Oh, yeah I was trying to do that too," Shawn nodded with a dejected look, "Sometimes I get here when things get bad," he whispered and kept his gaze pointed at his lap.

"I'm sorry Shawn," I frowned, "You can talk to me if you want, but you don't have to. I get life can be tough," I kicked the gravel.

"Thanks Maya," he smiled a little and looked at me. "I don't wanna bug you though, although I don't get how your life can be tough. You're a Matthews," he shrugged.

"Trust me, I know what you mean and what you're thinking," I sighed. "Somehow though, I don't feel like I belong, I feel like I'm an outsider and I'm not a real Matthews, no matter how hard i try to be like them. I mean, I get into trouble, I'm the polar opposite of Cory, but they still treat me no differently. Although trust me Shawn, you're as much of a Matthews as Cory and I," I smiled at him.

"No I'm not, I'm a Hunter. You would never go home and hear your parents screaming at each other, or see your dad drunk out of his mind, or live in a trailer park, or sent letters to your half brother who never replies!" Shawn whispered, about to cry.

I looked at him with big eyes and moved to stand in front of him, pulling him up for a hug. "You're right, I can't understand that," I whispered and closed my eyes with my head on his chest.

"I like you, Maya," Shawn breathed and pulled back, looking down at me. I widened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Shawn," I whispered sadly, "Please, don't make this harder for me. You're Cory's best friend, my best friend, can't we just wait? Please. At least until we're older. Topanga was right in what she said to Cory, right now this could only last a week. If we ever get together, I want it to be meaningful, and special, and something we'll never forget or be bitter about. Okay?"

"Okay," Shawn whispered and pulled me back into his chest, damn he was tall. "I'll wait for you Maya, even if I don't seem like I'm waiting, I am."

I nodded and got on my tippy toes, kissing his cheek. "Goodnight Shawn. I'll see you tomorrow at school," I smiled pulled away, beginning to walk home.

I could feel his eyes on my back the entire way home, and the entire time at school the next day. Cory broke up with that girl, Wendy, and the three of us were back to normal.

 **A/N: So! There's my rendition of Pairing Off! Chapter 3 will be here when Chapter 4 is at 2000 words, which will probably be a slightly longer wait.**

 **I wanted to address one review that asked if Maya was a replacement for Morgan. Morgan is still here! Maya is just her big sister (and there's a little sisterly scene in Chapter 3).**

 **So leave a review or PM me if you have any suggestions. I have a faint idea of the endgame for this story but since right now I'm doing a chapter for every episode, I'll have a lot of room to fit in everyone's suggestions.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Paigey**


	4. Notorious

**A/N: I'm back! Another quick update, but I just can't stop writing. This chapter has a lot more Shaya moments, so sorry if you're getting bored of them. It's just been a dating episode, and now one that focuses on Shawn. Next chapter will be more focused on the relationships between Maya and her family. Anyways, enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _Notorious_

Shawn, Cory and I were walking down the halls after an uneventful school day. Shawn had attempted to talk to some popular kids so he could be 'cool', Cory flirted with Topanga, and I slept through all my classes.

"Oh Eric, yes, that feels so good, don't stop," this girl moaned from the paper room, causing us three to stop where we were and listen. Ew, was Eric doing that? This would be some major blackmail if he was, even if it was disgusting.

"Okay, so we found my brother," Cory commented in a low voice, which made me gag a little. What the hell was Eric doing? Why was he making some girl moan, some girl that I had never even met.

Cory went to open the door but I slapped his hand away. "No!" I glared at him, "I don't want to see that!" I made a disgusted face and turned to Shawn for some backup.

"Nah, I'm curious," he shrugged, "This isn't normal behaviour for Eric, so I'm intrigued. Maybe it's not what we think it is."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm out of here. I'll just walk home," I waved to the boys and began to walk away, cringing when I heard Cory open the door.

The walk home was lonely and quiet, but for some reason I felt a bad feeling stir in my stomach. Cory shouldn't have opened that door, it could only lead to something bad.

Once I got home, I sat down at my desk and took out a sketch pad, searching for some inspiration. I glanced at the newspaper clipping, from the play, and began to sketch that out.

Once the sketch was finished, I began to add to the background, replacing people's faces with ones from back home. I drew a Riley, a Farkle, a Lucas, even a Zay. It was weird to see them like that, as if they weren't part of my life anymore. They weren't the ones I was posing for the picture with, they were the ones in the background. I wondered if I was still in the old world, or if the future has changed too. I ended up drawing different pictures that incorporated my old life and new, until dinner. Morgan couldn't find these, it would be too strange. I decided I would keep them in a sketch book for now, and eventually burn them, away with my old life.

At dinner I asked my mom if she could buy me paints, or pencil crayons, which made everyone else a little curious. I told her that I had discovered I kinda liked to draw, which made them all ask for a picture.

After dinner I made a picture for everyone in the family, and slipped them under the doors (except Morgan's) with only a little signature at the bottom. I had decided that the only connection between this new world and my old one was my love for art, and that was odd to me.

The next day at school, I saw everyone laughing at the paper and groaned. Oh no, what did the idiots do? I saw Shawn talking to Harley, like he was about to get his ass kicked, so I walked up.

"Come on Harley, what would you get out of hurting my best bud Shawnie? Probably a detention, and for what? Trust me, he's not worth it," I laughed and wrapped an arm around Shawn, who shot me a worried look.

"Ah, if it isn't the pretty baboon," Harley winked, and I almost cringed. I think Harley liked that I wasn't scared of him, so a lot of flirting had commenced. Of course I found it creepy, since he's about 6 years older than me.

"Yeah, yeah, in the flesh," I deadpanned. "Now let Shawn go, please. I would really appreciate it," I smiled innocently, knowing it would get us both out of here intact.

"Okay kid, scram!" Harley gestured to us and we both walked away, with Shawn shooting me looks.

"I don't like the looks he gives you, it's creepy. Like, really creepy," Shawn made a face and I nodded.

"I know, he's like six years older than me, he could almost be considered a pedophiles," I whispered, but just then Cory ran up to us.

"What the hell were you thinking Shawn?!" Cory held up the paper in our faces.

'New principle is Weeny!' The headline blared, and my jaw dropped. This is what the boys did? How stupid are they? I know sometimes Feeny can give to much homework, but whatever. Imagine how he must feel right now.

"Wow, Shawn Hunter. You are a bigger asshole than I though," I slapped the back of his head and walked away, ignoring him yelling out to come back. I faintly heard Cory tell him to leave it, and I was thankful.

In class, Feeny came in to ask about the newspaper and no one came forward, obviously. Shawn is too big headed and too much of an asshole to do something nice for someone else. It was a while of Feeny asking for information and saying that it'll be easier to come clean now, but I couldn't do that to Shawn. I didn't matter how mad at him I was, I couldn't intentionally hurt him.

After a pointed look at Shawn, Feeny left the class unsatisfied. Mr. Turner glanced at Shawn suspiciously as well, making me believe that those in charge aren't as naive as Shawn believes them to be.

The rest of the day I ignored Shawn, brushing off his pleas since I couldn't believe he would do that to Mr. Feeny. I hadn't been here long, but I could see how much he did for both Shawn and Cory.

That night at dinner, I learned Eric got dumped because of Shawn's stupid prank. The realization came on Eric's face when he glanced to Cory, who immediately had an outburst. I was more glad than ever that I didn't stay with Shawn and Cory after school.

After dinner, I ran to my room and began to sketch a picture for Mr. Feeny. I had found a packet of pencil crayons on my desk so it was perfect. The picture ended up being of a garden, so I decided to walk it over to him.

As I suspected, he was at the fence doing his work. "Miss Matthews," he nodded with a smile and straightened up when I approached. "To what do I owe this pleasure," Mr. Feeny looked at me curiously.

"I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry about what happened today. You really didn't deserve it," I took a good look at his garden, really appreciating it.

"Ah, well, that's how life goes, I suppose. Teachers will be pranked by students, students will make mistakes. I just hope that Mr. Hunter learns his lesson with this one," Mr. Feeny sighed, and I looked up in shock.

"You know it was Shawn? Why didn't you punish him right off the bat?" I asked curiously, hoping I would finally get a Feeny life lesson.

"Well, for one I have no proof, but another thing this can be is a learning lesson for us all. Even though you may not see it now, I'm sure everyone will gain from this experience," Mr. Feeny almost had a twinkle in his eye, and I was amazed at how much he would sacrifice for the better of us all. "Besides, I can sympathize with Mr. Hunter. It isn't easy being at a new school, where your reputation isn't set," Mr. Feeny smiles weakly and my heart breaks.

"Well, if it's worth anything, you're better than any teacher I've ever had, or ever will have," I smiled a little. "Oh yeah! I made this for you," I passed him the drawing nervously.

Mr. Feeny smiled bigger and looked at me, seeming very happy. "Thank you, Miss Matthews. Now it's time to go to bed, you don't want to be late!" He smiled and I nodded, walking back into the house.

Once I made it upstairs, Cory shoved me into his and Eric's empty room. "What did you tell him?!" Cory looked terrified.

"Nothing. I wouldn't rat you out Cory, now just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you right now," I whispered and walked out, back into my bedroom with Morgan. I saw she wasn't tucked in so I did that, smiling at the fact I had a baby sister to coddle.

The next morning I woke up and walked to school alone, ignoring Cory again that morning. Eric wasn't very happy with him either, but I did see him flirting it up with a new girl.

I was absolutely shocked when I saw what Shawn had done to Feeny's door, so I went to talk to him. I pulled Shawn aside into an empty classroom and glared at him. "What the hell Hunter?"

"Oh, now you're talking to me?" Shawn rolled his eyes at me, clearly as mad as I was.

"Excuse me? Why are you acting like I hurt you? Like I was out of line? Guess what Hunter, I wasn't. Feeny has always been amazing to you, he's put up with you, but now you're making fun of him? Remember something, this isn't just your first year here. You aren't the only new guy trying to earn respect, so stop being so goddamned selfish and listen to me for once in your life," I bit my lip in anger, trying to stay quiet so our yelling wouldn't attract anyone.

"Wow Maya, don't act so high and mighty. You pull pranks too, you make fun of Feeny sometimes too, and it's not like you're such a goodie goodie. Where did the old Maya go? The one who would laugh with me about this?" Shawn spat, venom in his eyes.

"I'm not the one who changed. I'm not the one who would go to such lengths to be popular. Are Cory and I not enough, or would you rather lose us and one of the best role models in your life. I hope you like your new friends while they last Shawn, cause you can trust me that when they dump you, I won't be coming back." I hissed, my eyebrows furrowed in anger as I began to walk away.

Shawn grabbed me and pulled me back, "No. You don't get to walk out on me too," he whispered, still sounding furious. "You don't get to be done with me."

"Oh, yeah? Well too bad for you. I'm the only one other than Cory who will ever know you did this, and I'm not impressed. This was just cruel and for no reason other then to be mean," I glared and pulled away, walking back into the crowded halls where he wouldn't be able to follow.

Everyone was talking about how Cory did it later at school. I knew he didn't, Cory loves Mr. Feeny and wouldn't hurt him like this. Topanga seemed to be affected by this at lunch, and joined me with sitting at a different table then normal.

"Did Cory do it? Please, be honest Maya, I know he's your brother but I have to know," Topanga whispered and looked at me, just wanting one word. Thankfully, I could truthfully give her that answer.

"No, Cory would never do this, he loves Mr. Feeny. However, I know who did," I glared at my food while I picked at it.

Topanga wasn't top of the class for nothing, and she immediately picked up on what was wrong. "I wouldn't worry about it. We both know he'll get what's coming to him, and he'll learn his lesson," she shrugged, and I nodded.

"Do you know where he's been all day?" I asked her curiously. Since our fight I hadn't seen him, it was a refreshing change of pace.

"I don't know, but I saw him and Cory walking to the nurses," she shrugged, and I attempted to brush it off. I'm mad at him, so I shouldn't care if he's hurt.

"Oh, okay," I nodded and smiled at Topanga. It was weird, at first I thought Topanga was my best friend here, but I soon found out I was closer to Shawn, and obviously Cory. I guess I just related to them better, even though Topanga is sweet and someone I consider a friend.

I didn't see Shawn or Cory for the rest of the day, and that unnerved me. When I walked into the house, I saw Cory getting lectured by mom and dad.

"Hey! Look! There she is, the one who broke his hand!" Cory turned and pointed at me, while I looked on completely confused.

"What?" I deadpanned, not in the mood for this silliness at the moment. I wanted to go pretend Shawn Hunter didn't exist but Cory made this difficult.

"You and him got into a fight! You walked out and he punched a wall and now it's broken!" Cory glared at me, so I just held my hands up in defence.

"Calm yourself," I sighed and looked at everyone. "I didn't break his hand, and I only walked out because he was being unreasonable. Regardless, is Shawn okay?" I tried not to seem worried, because why would I be? I'm mad at Shawn right now.

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine. Mom and dad made me leave him at the hospital though," he glared at them.

Dad shook his head, "Cory! I don't care if Shawn's broken something right now! You're in trouble with Mr. Feeny and won't tell us why!"

Cory finally told mom and dad about Shawn messing up, while I walked upstairs, and say Morgan.

"Hello munchkin," I smiled and sat across from her at the table. "How are you doing on this fine day?"

"That's princess munchkin to you!" Morgan shot back sassily, before taking a sip out of her tea cup. I had to laugh, she was just too cute.

"Okay, so how are you princess munchkin?" I put the emphasis on princess, beginning to pour my own imaginary tea.

Morgan went into a very detailed version of her day, and I just listened to her enthusiastically. I wouldn't lie, I loved having a little sister. One day I would turn Morgan into a little me, but not yet.

After Morgan went to bed, I used my desk light and drew a picture for Shawn, with get well at the top. I didn't sign it, so he wouldn't know it was from me. The last thing I needed was for him to think I forgave him so fast.

The next day I went to school extra early, slipping the paper into Shawn's locker when no one was looking.

I noticed Mr. Feeny talking to Cory, and I was really confused. If he knew that it wasn't Cory, why is he going to punish him? There has to be something behind it, especially since Cory knew that Mr. Feeny didn't think it was him either.

Then, of course, I saw the paper again. Shawn had once again changed the paper to say Weeny, and this was just getting to be ridiculous. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, but I couldn't. Instead I could just sit in silence.

Shawn was insufferable, I couldn't believe he was going to let Cory take the fall for this. It just made me even more mad at him, although he didn't seem to care all that much.

Girls were all over him because of his arm, all of them signing his cast with little hearts. It made me sick, why did girls fawn over him like this? Shawn Hunter was not all that.

"Aren't you going to go sign his cast?" Topanga asked me curiously at lunch. I wasn't sure, since I was still furious.

"I don't know. I'm mad at him, and we've been in a fight so I don't know if he wants me to sign it," I sighed and picked at my food some more.

"Oh, well he's keeping a pretty big space blank. He said it was for someone special," she shrugged. "I immediately assumed Cory, but he was the first to sign it, and he got a pretty big space."

I smiled at how close they were, baffled by the fact that Cory could be facing a suspension because of Shawn but still won't rat him out. "Well, then there's probably no room for me," I drummed on the table, not noticing Shawn's glances in our direction.

At the end of the day, I found a poem stashed in my locker, obviously from Shawn. I read it over with a smile, touched that he would do something like that. I was still mad, but I saw him waiting outside Feeny's office at the end of the day for Cory. I stuck around, wanting to see if Feeny forgave him, or what happened. If Feeny could forgive and forget, I could too.

When Cory walked out with Mr. Feeny, I quietly watched their exchange. Shawn immediately jumped to conclusions, and dug himself a hole. Although, Mr. Feeny didn't punish him, and merely gave him a warning.

Shawn looked relieved, along with Cory, and began to walk about, but I interrupted them. "Hey, guys," I waved.

"Oh, hi," Shawn stopped and raised an eyebrow, as if questioning if I was about to yell at him.

"I just wanted to ask if I could sign your cast?" I looked between him and Cory, hoping I wouldn't get told to go away.

Shawn smiled triumphantly and took the sharpies out of his bag. "The big spot is for you, so you can draw me a picture."

I nodded and signed it, but drew a little picture of Mr. Feeny beside it. Shawn and Cory laughed at that, and shook their heads. Thankfully, the universe was back to normal.

"Oh, but Shawn, if you ever do something like that again, you'll end up in a cast again too," I smiled innocently at them and walked out, with the boys following me in fear.

Yup, everything is just the way it's supposed to be.

 **A/N: There you go! Chapter 4 is already going swimmingly so it should be up pretty soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and have a good day!**

 **-Paige**


	5. Me and Mr Joad

**A/N: Hi guys! Early update, again, but I've just been having a lot of fun with writing this. I was reading the reviews and saw a request for more Topanga, so I wrote a Topanga scene in Chapter 5! Anyways, I won't keep your long, so enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _Me and Mr. Joad_

Cory and I sat at the kitchen table, supposed to be reading for class. Instead of doing that, I was doodling on the inside of the cover, not interesting in it at all.

"Hey, Maya, I have a secret trick," Cory whispered and nudged me. I laughed and turned to him questioningly, knowing deep down that this couldn't end well, no matter what happens.

"Oh yes, Cory dearest?" I raised an eyebrow and closed my book, standing up to grab an apple.

"Instead of reading the book from page 1-582, why don't you read it backwards from page 582-1? That way, you know what going to happen, so everything that happens before makes sense," Cory smirked, as if he had struck gold.

"Oh my god, that's genius!" I gushed, highfiving him. It made complete sense to me. If you read it from the beginning, you would be confused as to what's the point. While if you read from the end, you get to know what they're doing this for.

Cory smirked and nodded, then mom walked in and saw Cory was reading. She was shocked, to say the least, but quickly found out what he was doing. I doubt that she found it as genius as I did, especially when her and Cory banter about last February.

I began to remember my last February, and at first I thought of Josh's birthday. That had been fun, teasing him and jumping on his back was fun. It was disguised as game night though, and I only found out the real reason he was here afterwards.

Although, soon I got a headache, and couldn't remember much about it at all anymore. Within a few minutes of attempting to remember, I couldn't. The entire memory was replaced with one where I was attempting to use the bathroom, but Cory had been using it for hours.

No one seemed to notice that I blanked, which was a good sign. It was a little scary though, as if I was forgetting Maya Hart all together. Was that a bad thing though? Maya Hart was hurt in life, could never be happy. Maya Matthews though, she was happy and had a future.

Eric was attempting to run out the door, which made me laugh. "Is Desiree really the girl for you? Obviously, she's pretty smart, and with how you've been acting, you must not be." I shrugged and picked at my oatmeal.

"Hey! How would I be dating a senior if I wasn't smart?" Eric shot back, which made the rest of us give each other looks.

"Hun, she's only dating you because you're not smart enough to stand up to her," I sighed and took a spoonful of oatmeal.

"And when you get a boyfriend, you can come back to me with your oh so wise advice, okay sis?" Eric gave me an innocent smile and patted me on the head. "Besides, I control her," Eric smirked and I almost choked on the oatmeal from laughing.

"I give up," I shrugged and grabbed my backpack. "Why can't Jason be my brother? He's the smart one in your friendship."

"No he's not, he's not dating a senior," Eric stuck his tongue out at me, which I grabbed and tugged on.

"Come on, Eric sit down and listen to your sister," Amy sighed and looked at him. Suddenly, there was a beep from his pocket. Oh god, a pager.

At that point we just let him run out the door to grab his shampoo, and I sighed. "He's a special one alright," I shrugged and ate my oatmeal.

"If that ever happens to me, kill me," Cory looked at me solemnly. I laughed and nodded, knowing full well that Cory was naive enough to get swept into the clutches of a demanding girl.

"Okay, off to school you two! Don't want to be late for expressing your profound idea to Mr. Turner," mom laughed and grabbed our bowls, ushering us out of the house.

"I can't wait to tell Shawn!" Cory exclaimed excitedly while we began to walk to school.

"I'm more excited to see what Mr. Turner thinks," I grinned. "Maybe he'll say we don't have to do anymore homework since we're already geniuses!"

"We?" Cory raised an eyebrow, "You didn't come up with this, I did! Don't steal my idea!" He kicked a rock sadly.

"I won't, but we do share one mind. So if you're a genius, so am I!" I exclaimed happily.

"Okay, okay," Cory waved me off with a small grin. Cory and I had grown pretty close, well kind of. From what I gathered, he had already considered us close. Now, I saw him as my brother, not my teacher, or my friend, but as my brother. That was what I cared about.

"So, Grapes of The Wrath?" I looked over at him, adjusting the straps on my bag. I hadn't opened the book yet, even though we were supposed to read it. "How's the ending?" I asked curiously and bit my lip.

"Oh, confusing. Everything seems to come out of nowhere," Cory shrugged. I almost laughed, but didn't.

"Maybe your method is flawed," I furrowed my eyebrows, but he just shrugged.

"Nah, I don't want to think about that," Cory shook his head. "It would be even more confusing if I read it the right way. It must be a confusing book."

I nodded in agreement and continued walking, "So. Are you and Topanga doing alright?" I winked at him teasingly.

"About as alright as you and Shawn!" He shot back, making me nod with pride. I had been teaching him to be more sassy, clearly it was working.

"Nice one, but nothing is going on between Shawn and I. We're friends, that's it." I shrugged and kicked at the dirt.

"So are Topanga and I!" Cory exclaimed and I just giggled, looking up at the school that was nearing our sight of vision.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say," I patted his shoulder and followed him inside, looking around.

In Mr. Turner's class, he asked about the book. Cory went to impress everyone and gave a synopsis of the end, which had Mr. Turner shocked.

I tried not to laugh, since I knew what was up. Shawn shot me a look and I shrugged, feeling pride for my brother. Shawn went to make a comment about how Cory was a disgrace, so I threw a piece of paper at his head.

Shawn frowned and tossed it back. Right when I was about to retaliate, Mr. Turner called me out.

"Matthews!" Cory and I both looked up, but he was looking at me. "Care to explain what happened? Or at least who this fake Cory is?"

"Oh, he became a genius sir," I shrugged. "He came up with this brilliant idea. If you read the back of the book first, you know what's going to happen before it does." Cory and I highfived happily.

Mr. Turner just shook his head and began to teach about what the book means. Cory and Shawn both asked about the test, which made him angry.

I smirked and shot my hand up, "What?" He glared at me, while I attempting not to giggle.

"When is the test?" I raised an eyebrow and leaned back. Mr. Turner proceeded to get more mad and declare that their wouldn't be a test.

Now, all of us took that to heart. It wasn't smart to promise that to a group of seventh graders, because all of us would make Mr. Turner keep his word.

At lunch, I read the book quietly, using Cory's method. Shawn looked at me disgraced, "Maya. What are you doing? It's eating time!"

I shrugged and looked between them, "I don't know about you, but I don't want to have to take a test. Mr. Turner said to read the book, so that's what I'm doing. I suggest you do the same," I took a bite of my apple and went back. I was 80 pages in, and it was starting to make more sense. Instead of doing completely what Cory did, I read the last chapter, then the second last, ect. That way it made it a little easier to read.

Shawn suddenly took out his book, and so did everyone else at the table. This whole no-test thing inspired all of us, I guess.

After school I was in the kitchen reading when Jason, Eric's best friend, came in. He asked my mom if she was on Baywatch and I made a face. Once my mom left he noticed me and sat down, "Hello squirt. Where's Eric?"

"Hey! Don't call me that!" I glared at him. "You aren't my brother, and I'm not ten, so I will kick you where the sun don't shine."

Jason made a face but just then Eric came down and admitted he had to cancel their basketball game. I rolled my eyes at my idiot brother. Bros before hoes, right?

"My condolences to the loss of your brother, squirt," Jason looked at me and smirked. I decided to go easy on him since he was losing his best friends.

"Thank you, Jason. You'll be getting an invite to his funeral very shortly," I laughed, looking at the pissed off expression on Eric's face.

Suddenly, there was a beep. That pager. Eric ran to get Desiree a glass of water but I got up and stood in front of him. "No, don't do it!"

"Come on, get out of the way," he tried to push past me, but I wasn't moving. It didn't matter that he towered over me.

Just as he was about to get by, I took the sink hose and sprayed his pants. Eric groaned and ran upstairs to get changed while I giggled quietly.

Desiree came to the door just then, and Jason opened the door. She came in with her snooty comments and I sighed.

"Eric died," I shrugged and looked at her. Jason made up a story about the bathtub and the pager while I nodded along sadly.

"Who's this?" Desiree glared and looked at me. I scoffed and looked at Jason with an 'are you kidding me' face.

"Maya. Eric's sister. We've met like twice," I sighed and leaned into the counter. "I think you go," I shrugged.

Just then, Eric came running down the stairs in a towel and glared at Jason and I. "Guys!" He sounded shocked.

Desiree asked about the towel while I giggled and watched quietly. I really hated her, but at least this wouldn't last long. He bluntly lied about the towel, then showed her the wet patch.

I giggled and went up to my room while Jason begged him to play hoops. Luckily, Eric and her wouldn't last forever so I could be done with her.

All night, I worked hard and read the book so I wouldn't have to take the test. The next day, English class was great. Everyone was happy, Shawn was cracking jokes about his trailer park heritage.

We were thrown a curveball though, in the form of a 'survey'.

"Does your word mean nothing to you?!" Cory glared at Mr. Turner and stood up angrily, looking as though he was about to rip Mr. Turner's earring out of his ear.

"I even read the book!" Shawn yelled and stood up. Everyone gasped and Shawn made a comment about his head hurting.

"You gave us a test!" I called out and stood up angrily. "You promised no test, but here we are with a test! Here's what I think of this survey." I proceeded to rip the test in half.

"You can do that?" Shawn whispered, looking at the little pieces of what once was the test, while I just shrugged.

I looked around me, then at Mr. Turner and smirked. "I just did," I sat down defiantly. Shawn looked impressed and ripped up his test too, then Cory, then slowly every student had ripped up their test.

Mr. Turner looked shocked, and to put the cherry on the cake, Mr. Feeny walked into the class and looked around.

"Ah, so what's going on Mr. Turner? Did your method not work out?" Mr. Feeny pulled him aside and called him 'earring boy'.

After that, we got given a speech by Mr. Feeny, but I wasn't having it. Cory and I stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"Is this fair?" Cory yelled, and the class replied with a no.

"Have we been tricked?" I added on, pointed to the two teachers angrily. This received an angry yes.

"Take the test or die?" Cory seemed furious too, and the students all screamed back die. I was getting a sense of déjà vu, but I wasn't sure from where.

"Then we die together! Organized, like the people in the book should've done! The first student union!" I screamed and walked out of the classroom while chanting, with the rest of the class.

In the cafeteria, we began to make ridiculous demands. It was fun, even if most of them wouldn't be met. Although, sticking it to Feeny and Turner was pretty great.

Shawn made this adorab- I mean stupid mistake where he yelled macaroni when he shouldn't have. I noticed Turner and Feeny in the background, watching on curiously.

Suddenly though, it turned bad. Mr. Feeny took away our dance, our football, and our cheerleaders. Shawn was especially dismayed by the cheerleader thing, which kind of pissed me off.

Shawn was whining and asking why we can't sacrifice Cory, so I walked towards him and pushed him down with my foot, placing it on his chest. "Hunter, I wouldn't go there," I glared at him.

Shawn immediately stopped his whining and stood up again, while Cory declared that we were walking out of school. I followed them while they did this stupid chant, and Shawn attempted to bail. "You know Shawn," I mumbled so we wouldn't lose him to the traitors, "I think this rebellious side is hot," I whispered with a wink. Shawn immediately went back to marching.

We marched all the way out of school, and home. No news stations were covering our walk-out, and I was shocked.

Of course Feeny called our parents, and we got this big lecture. They just didn't understand. Shawn was being all cu- stupid, and got a smack on the head by mom.

Then, Mr. Turner showed up and gave us all a talking to. All we did was stand up for our rights! Cory made that point, but Mr. Turner countered that we don't have rights.

"We aren't just kids! How could you underestimate us like that!" I frowned and looked up at Mr. Turner, pretty hurt. I couldn't believe that he would think of us like that.

"Oh really? Well, I know you're all smart and deserve to be taken seriously, but I can't do that when you act like children! A reasonable adult would not have acted like that. Now you can take my test, or the real test that life gives you," Mr. Turned shrugged and looked at all of us.

"Let's go talk to Feeny," Cory mumbled and I nodded, standing up and following him out of the room.

"Why are you guys going into the bac- George?" Mr. Turner asked shocked as he saw Mr. Feeny gardening.

"Hello Jonathan," Mr. Feeny continued gardening. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to the three musketeers," Mr. Turner gestured to us. "They have something to say to you."

I sighed and glanced to Cory and Shawn, then the ground and mumbled an apology. "I guess you can't fight for your rights, when there's nothing you're really fighting for," Cory mumbled and Shawn nodded.

"Yeah, they knew that they deserved a decent wage, while we deserve, nothing," Shawn shrugged sheepishly. This whole thing made me feel kind of guilty, but it's better that we apologize.

Mr. Feeny dismissed us after Shawn quoted the book, and I looked to the boys, then my parents.

"Mom, dad? Where you guys always so smart? Or did you guys know nothing like us once upon a time?" I looked up at them questioningly.

"Oh, we knew nothing alright. But now, we know a lot, want to know why?" Dad looked at the three of us sternly. "Because I'm not a kid anymore."

"Oh yeah," we nodded and shuffled out of the kitchen with our heads down.

"Want to go shoot some hoops?" Cory looked between us with a small smile.

"Yeah, sure, just don't underestimate me," I smirked and grabbed the ball, jogging outside.

I saw Eric sitting alone in the driveway and sighed. "Did the witch break up with you?" I looked down at him.

"No, I broke up with her, but now she's dating Jason," I had to laugh at that. I ruffled his hair and pulled him up.

"Come on, for now it'll be you and I against Cory and Shawn. Jason's not an idiot, he just thinks she's pretty, and she thinks he'll do what she wants for kisses."

Eric nodded and stood up, pulling me in a headlock and messing up my hair. "That's for messing with my pants."

I stepped on his foot, then pinched his cheeks. "That's for messing up my hair, and letting yourself be manipulated by a stupid girl. She's not even that pretty, like a 6."

"Who?" Shawn called as him and Cory ran onto the court, looking between us.

"Probably Desiree, that girl who was using Eric," Cory shrugged and took the ball from me. "Two on two?"

"Ah, the twin telepathy is working," I nodded. "Shortest and tallest versus the average height people," I nodded and looked between all of us.

"Okay," the three boys nodded and we began our game. In the end, Eric and I won, so Eric took us out for ice cream. Cory and Shawn paid as a forfeit, but that wasn't the best part. We saw Jason there with Desiree, standing in line.

"Hey Jase!" Eric called out and looked between them, "Want to come join us?"

Jason shrugged, "Sure." Before he could, Desiree grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"You better not be ditching me honey pie," Desiree drawled in her thick accent, which made me sick.

Jason shrugged and waved goodbye to her, walking to our table and sitting down. "Hey Sugar," Shawn called in a fake accent, "I'll get you ice cream," he winked. As soon as he went to go, I grabbed him and sat him back down.

The cute boy behind the cash was entrapped in Desiree's spell, and we finally were able to have our ice cream in peace **.**

 **A/N: Sorry if the ending seems rushed, dragged out, or weird. I wanted to resolve the Eric issue, and I love Jason so I wanted to include him some more as well. I have a question for you guys, what should I do about the constant continuity issues? I'm going to resolve the Nebula issue with a teen pregnancy, but what about the random time skips? Also, any characters that I should keep a part of this book past their normal run? Let me know! I try to take in all your suggestions.**

 **-Paigey**


	6. The Uninvited

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I haven't started Chapter 6 yet, but I'll be busy the next couple days so I wanted to give you an update anyways. I saw requests for over-protective Eric, Topanga, and Shaya, so expect all of that!**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _The Uninvited_

The first thing I heard when I skipped downstairs to watch some tv was mom and dad making sex jokes, ew. I had grown accustomed to this unusual topic, but it still grossed me out. This was my mom and dad, they needed to stop.

This time it was a Viagra joke, since apparently dad's getting old. Honestly, he's not even that old, only like 35-40 I guess. Still, this whole being more 'durable' thing was gross.

"Come on, mom and dad. Child in the room!" I called out and leaned against the counter, watching them immediately shut up. "How ya doing?" I smirked and waved.

"Sometimes, I wish you were louder, Maya," mom laughed a little. "It's too difficult to hear you," she ruffled my hair.

I shrugged and watched Shawn and Cory run through the door with a basketball. "Hey, we're gonna shoot some hoops," Cory nodded to us.

Dad acted all tough, agreeing to go play basketball with them. Then he tried to be hip and I groaned, "Dad, what are you doing?" I looked at him and laughed.

"I'm staying young, cool, fresh," Dad nodded and attempted to move out of his position, but he couldn't. It was both sad and funny.

"I'm going to Topanga's," I nodded to them. "I'll tell the boys you can't play," I kissed dad on the cheek and skipped outside with my bag.

"Dad can't play," I nodded to the boys and kept on my way to Topanga's. "I'll see you at school."

It was pretty early, so but no one in the house could sleep. Cory called Shawn and forced him to come over to play basketball, and I was going to go meet Topanga to walk to school with her.

Once I got there, I was greeted by her weird sister Nebula. "Topanga, your friend is here," she yelled upstairs then retreated back inside.

Topanga met me at the door and smiled, "Ready to go to school?" She walked outside and closed the door.

"Yeah, I guess. I hear Melissa is giving out those invitations to that party," I shrugged and began to walk.

"Oh yeah, you thinking of going if you get invited? I probably won't," Topanga smiled.

"Oh, I'm not sure," I shrugged. "On one hand, it's my job to keep the two idiots in line. On the other, I don't think Melissa likes me that much."

"I'm sure she likes you just fine," Topanga waved me off, "Everyone loves you. Especially a certain Hunter."

I blushed and put my hands over my ears, "I can't hear you," I sang, then began to scat while dancing away.

Topanga laughed at me, "Why are you my best friend again?"

"Oh, because I'm absolutely fabulous," I shrugged and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Okay Maya, whatever you say," Topanga shook her head and caught up to me again.

"So how's that boy? The one who liked your hair flip thing," I giggled at the memory of Cory attempting to lure her in with his hair flick, but ending up looking like he had lice. Then, Topanga did a hair flip and some boy took her away.

"Oh, he's shallow and not that cool, but whatever. I never really liked him anyways," Topanga laughed and walked into school.

"I kind of wish I had a hair-flip-guy to whisk me away, at least for one date. I don't really want something serious but it would be fun to get noticed," I shrugged and walked up to my locker, which was next to hers.

"You do get noticed, and he's not that discreet about it. Although, I get where you're coming from with him. I wouldn't date Cory right now either," she grabbed her history book, and I grabbed mine too.

"I guess, I don't want to wreck what we have, but I don't want him to date anyone else," I sighed and closed my locker.

"I get the feeling," Topanga laughed. At that moment the boys joined us, and I noticed the cute looks between Cory and Topanga.

"Aren't they cute?" I whispered to Shawn while I walked into Feeny's class.

"The cutest," he agreed with a nod and walked to his desk quietly. I did the same and looked around at everyone, all whispering about the stupid party.

Mr. Feeny came in and began teaching, so everyone switched to writing notes. I instead doodled on my notebook, because I valued my Highschool reputation and Feeny was brutal.

Of course, I was right and Mr. Feeny read out these notes, one where Melissa was being rude to her friend and another where Cory was asking Shawn if it's a make-out party. Shawn then said, very loudly, "Not for him."

Everyone laughed, so I reached over and flicked him on the head. "Stop being a dick," I mumbled, then went back to my doodling.

The rest of class was very boring, but entertaining since Cory was so freaked out the entire time. Mr. Feeny seemed to have no shame, which was something I found hilarious.

After class, Cory was still groaning on while the rest of us attempted to console him. "Come on Cory, lighten up. You don't really want to go to that party, do you?" Topanga put her hand on his shoulder.

Cory blushed and shrugged, "Yeah! I do! I don't want to be known as the lame guy who doesn't get invited to parties!"

Shawn laughed, "We're in the seventh grade, people don't care about stuff that happens after a week. After the party, everyone will care about what happened at the party, so it doesn't even matter," Shawn shrugged, while I nodded in agreement.

Harley and his sidekicks came up and began to mess with Cory, but then Joey and Frankie got into a thing about incest and Frankie walked off. "He's got issues," Harley nodded solemnly. "But I have one issue, you baboon. When I see your face, I want to hit it," Harley shrugged.

I was about to step in, but Shawn stuck his arm out and pushed me so I was sitting back down. I hated getting involved with Harley, but I didn't want Cory getting hurt.

Luckily, the two guys who spend every day in the nurses office walked by, so Harley decided they were worth his time.

Cory began to whine about the party again, but I cut him off. "Cory, it doesn't matter. It's some lame party, and there will be others! If you don't get invited, I won't go, and neither will Shawn." By now, Topanga had been swept away by some of her other friends.

"Really?" Cory looked to me, then to Shawn who groaned, but nodded after a glare from me.

Melissa started handing out invitations, so of course Cory flipped. Everyone was acting like it was a big deal, but by the time she got to us, I was over it. Only Cory got handed an invitation, so I exchanged confused looks with Shawn.

"Hey, don't worry about it," I whispered to Shawn. "You're still cool to me," I smiled at him, which made him considerably happier.

"Let's go celebrate!" Cory exclaimed, over the moon about the whole thing. I couldn't believe I was related to this dork sometimes.

"We didn't get invitations," I shrugged and leaned back into the locker, picking at my nails. It did hurt a little bit, but I knew something was up.

"What?!" Cory gasped, now in shock for a whole different reason. "You two are the coolest kids in class, how did you not get invited?"

Shawn shrugged, "Drop it Cor, let's just get to class," he looked sadly at the invitation and I sighed.

"I'm going to go ask about a mix-up," Cory declared and walked over to her. I sighed and glanced at Shawn.

"Come on, it's not a big deal," I looked at Shawn. "Have you noticed the people who got the invitations? Don't tell Cory, but I don't think it's the kind of party he thinks it is," I sighed.

Shawn noticed what I meant, and that people who were a lock didn't end up invited. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Don't tell him that," I looked at Cory, who was trying his best to get us invited. "He'll be heartbroken, or insist it's the jealousy. We can hang out at Chubbies that night, okay?"

Cory came back and was disappointed that he couldn't get us invited. "You go, Cory," I smiled weakly at him. "Shawn and I can just hang out that night," I shrugged.

"Okay," Cory sighed, looking between us, "But no funny business!" He gave us a sharp look then walked off to his next class.

"Well, our Cory is special," I laughed and linked arms with Shawn, dragging him to the next class.

"He's growing up so fast," Shawn faked sniffled, pretending he was close to tears. "One day he's staying at home watching teletubbies, the next he's off to his first party."

"I hope they know not to mess with him," I looked up at Shawn. "I will smack anyone who even thinks about hurting him."

"I know, pipsqueak," he laughed, ruffling my hair. This caused me to glare up at him and stop on his foot. "Ow!" He had a voice crack.

"That'll teach you," I giggled and walked into the class, taking my seat. Shawn did the same, and we ended up goofing off the entire time.

At lunch I noticed Cory talking to Mr. Turner, so I went over there. "Hi guys!" I smiled and stood next to Cory, waving slightly.

"Hey Maya," Mr. Turner nodded to me. I got my real name, since it was confusing to call both Cory and I Matthews, "Matthews was just telling me about how he got invited to a party."

"Yeah," I shrugged, "I think he should go, Shawn and I are just going to hang out at Chubbies. It's no big deal," I glanced at Cory.

"Are you sure it's no big deal," Mr. Turned looked at us. "At least, is it no big deal to Shawn?"

"It shouldn't be," Cory piped in, "Maya didn't get invited, and he thinks Maya's cool," I blushed at that and kicked Cory's shin. "Ow!"

Mr. Turner chuckled, "Does that make you any different from Cory, Maya? The fact that you're considered cool?"

I shook my head, "Of course not. We're twins, we even share a brain," I laughed.

"Exactly, think about that Matthews," Mr. Turner nodded to us then walked out.

"Huh, he's confusing," I mumbled and turned to Cory. "Can I have a sip of your coke?"

"I'll do you one better," he kicked the soda machine, but right when he was about to hand it to me, Mr. Feeny swooped in and gave him detention.

I laughed and swiped Cory's unopened coke, skipping off to my next class before he could notice. Shawn was already in there, looking down.

"What's wrong?" I frowned and took my seat beside Shawn. It was science so we were in the lab, but no one else was here yet.

"Nothing, just thinking," Shawn shrugged and kept his gaze on the table.

"About the party?" I raised an eyebrow at him, knowing the answer already.

"I just don't get it. Why Cory? I love him, but why was he invited over me?" Shawn frowned and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"You're much cooler then my dorky brother," I brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I wouldn't worry about some preppy girls opinion. You can come over after school and we can play video games, okay?"

"Can we eat junk food?" Shawn pouted, but at this point I knew he was milking it.

"Fine," I sighed and moved him off my shoulder, and began to draw. "I'll finally beat you, now that you've got that cast."

We spent the rest of the day doing nothing, while trash talking, until we walked home together with Cory.

As we walked through the door, I saw mom and dad on the couch, and dad was moaning. "EW!" I yelled and covered my eyes with my hands.

"It's not even dark yet," Cory laughed weakly, and I could hear him throw his bag down.

"Maya, they're clothed," Shawn whispered and pulled my hand off my eyes. I took a peek and saw that mom was just trying to help dad up.

"Go do your homework," mom glared at us, but Cory just smirked back and told her about the party.

"Is that why Shawn's here?" Mom looked at Shawn, who waved awkwardly with a small smile.

"Nah, we're going to play video games then head out to Chubbies. We weren't invited," I shrugged and looked at Cory. "Hey Cor, can we borrow the console in your room?"

Cory shrugged, "Sure. But wait until I'm ready! I have to be perfect!" Cory declared and ran upstairs.

I turned to Shawn and gave him a look, holding in my laughter, "Wow, he's really cool," I nodded sarcastically and walked to the kitchen.

"Want anything to eat?" I looked at Shawn and jumped on the counter. He just shrugged awkwardly and sat down.

"No thanks, I'm good," Shawn nodded and shook his leg. We were supposed to be friends but this was weird, usually we had Cory as a buffer.

"So, this is the ladies man? No surprise you've lost your title to Cory," I teased.

"No! It's just, I don't know," he shrugged and looked like he was about to say something, then cut himself off.

"Don't lie, what is it?" I asked curiously, moving from the counter so I was sitting beside him.

"Oh, never mind. It's not important," he shrugged and drummed his fingers on the table.

"Shawn, we've been friends forever, just tell me," I looked at him and sighed, hoping he wouldn't blow me off.

"It's just, you aren't some girl," he blushed, "if I mess up with them, it's whatever, but with you, I don't know. There's a lot more on the line."

I blushed bright red and shrugged, "Thanks Shawn," I mumbled and smiled to myself. I was supposed to be detaching myself from him, but he made it pretty difficult.

"I feel like we haven't talked in forever. What's going on in your life?" I looked at him, knowing that any story from the trailer park would be pretty fun.

"Oh, um, not much." Shawn shrugged, "The goat came back, and so did the bear. The other night I was walking and almost got mauled," he laughed.

"I told you not to go out at night!" I scolded him teasingly, leaning back in my seat.

"I had to pee and the bathroom stank," he smirked and patted my cheek.

"Ew," I made a face and slapped his hand away, standing up and walking out of the room. "I just heard the door, let's go," I glanced to him.

Shawn nodded and followed me in silence, walking up to Cory's room. This felt weird, we had both been in here together before, but never alone. Both Cory and Eric had left so no one would be here.

"So, what game do you want to play?" I glanced over at him curiously.

"Mario Kart?" He grinned, and I nodded, putting it in and picking a thing.

We played 5 rounds of tournaments, and he ended up winning 4 while I only won one. It surprised me, cause usually I won at Mario Kart.

"You're cheating!" I pouted and glared at him playfully, throwing down my remote.

"No I'm not, I'm just better then you," Shawn shrugged with a smirk, stretching "Although, I'll admit it doesn't take much."

"Watch it Hunter!" I glared at him, while he just laughed and looked at me like I couldn't do anything, as if a challenge.

"Or what? Are you gonna bore me to death with your Mario Kart skills?" Shawn kept that stupid smirk on his face.

"No, I'll do this!" I lunged at him, pinning him to the bed with a smirk. "Who's winner now?"

"Well," Shawn pretended to think about it, seeming all too comfortable. "Still me," he flipped us over, so he was on top.

I tried to wiggle out but he was a lot stronger then I was. "Damn, what do you eat?" I groaned, still trying to get away.

At that moment, Eric walked in and screamed. "What the hell? Hunter I'm going to kill you!" He cried, picking Shawn up and shoving him back.

"Woah! Eric! It's not what it looks like! We were just wrestling!" I glared at him, attempting to pull him away from Shawn.

"Oh yeah, trust me, I've wrestled before. On Cory's bed?! Really? I could kill you right now!" Eric continued to glare at Shawn, who looked scared out of his mind.

"We were playing Mario Kart and I won! So she tackled me, then I flipped us over! That's it I swear!" Shawn looked terrified for his life. Eric was pretty scary right now.

"Get out!" Eric hissed and pushed us both out of the room. I looked at Shawn, shaking a little bit from fear.

"So... Chubbies now?" I looked over at Shawn, smiling a little to ease the tension.

"Yeah, Chubbies," he smiled and we began to walk there, ignoring the suspicious looks from my parents.

When we got there, it was a huge crowd, so we just sat at our usual table and ordered. Soon, we were joined by a bunch of people, and all the girls were glaring at me. I didn't really care though, it was just because Shawn was paying attention to me and not them.

Eventually, Melissa Harrington showed up and I was confused, did the party end? I brushed it off until I heard Mr. Turner call Shawn over, and saw Cory there. "Melissa, why were you here so early?"

"Oh, it was a geek party, you didn't really think I would invite Cory over Shawn, did you?" She laughed cruelly.

"So my brothers a geek to you?" I glared at her, while everyone else 'ooohed'.

"Come on Maya, let's dip," Shawn yelled over from where he was with Cory. Melissa smirked at me and shrugged.

"Yeah, go off with the geek now," she smiled innocently, "it's where you belong, although I don't know what Shawn sees in you two."

"Oh, it's probably because I'm not afraid to do this," I shrugged and picked up the ketchup, squirting it all over her then walking out of the booth. "Okay, I'm ready."

Shawn and Cory looked at me confused, but just ended up laughing and shaking their heads. "What did she do?" Cory hissed nervously.

"Insulted my family," I shrugged and wrapped my arms around both of them. "We're the coolest party there is, okay?"

"Okay," they both nodded and we walked out together, pretty much saying screw you to the 'cool' kids.

 **A/N: So, that's the chapter! I decided to leave Cory and Shawn's popularity talk between them, because it was really special. Chapter 6 won't be out for a few days, and honestly right now I don't even know what episode is next.**

 **I saw a question asking about when I'm doing the episode where Eric and Jack meet, and that won't be for a while. I'm doing every episode in chronological order for now, and that's not until Season 5.**

 **Anyways! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I love you all! Have an amazing weekend.**

 **-Paigey**


	7. Wake Up, Little Cory

**A/N: I'm an ass, and I'm sorry. But, I'M BACK. I started English and I've wanted to write and I saw how little Shaya there is so I'M BACK. If everyone hates me, I get it, but hey. It's here!**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 _Wake Up, Little Cory_

Today was a good day. Shawn hasn't flirted with any girls (not that I cared, of course), and my family was less strange than normal. Today we were learning about Shakespeare in Mr. Turner's class, which wasn't all that bad. Of course Shawn was sleeping, though. I wasn't going to get him out of trouble this time, though.

I was right about the trouble thing when he literally fell out of his seat, since he was sleeping. Cory gave him a kick so he would wake up while I giggled quietly behind my hand.

Mr. Turner went on a spiel about how riveting it is, and that we wouldn't find it anywhere else. Shawn, Cory, and Topanga all shot out TV Shows that you could find it on, so I piped up with "Modern Family."

I received confused looks from everyone and blushed bright red, realizing that I was really off my game today. I still had another 15 years before that would be relevant. "Anyways, we can't relate to this! Let's say that Shawn goes around telling everyone that Topanga and him had sex, would Topanga kill herself?" I raised an eyebrow, trying to get the attention off of myself.

"If I'm having sex with Shawn I might!" Topanga replied, which made me burst into a fit of giggles with the rest of the class.

"It's okay babe, we all know you're laughing 'cause you want me," Shawn looked over at me and popped his collar cockily.

Cory began to talk about some TV star, so Mr. Turner gave us an assignment to interview each other about sex. I wasn't really paying attention, so when I felt my desk pulled into Shawn and an arm around my shoulder, I was shocked.

"Boy-Girl partners," Shawn smirked at me, "I call Maya!" He called, which got him a glare from Cory. I knew he wanted to take the pressure out and just do it with me, but now he would probably get Topanga.

"Yeah, yeah okay," I yawned and rested my head on Shawn's shoulder, ready to sleep now that I got my homework and Mr. Turner couldn't really get mad.

"Get off my sister, Hunter!" Cory rolled his eyes at the two of us and sighed a little bit. My brother was starting to see what was going on with us and he was getting protective. Shawn's just lucky that Eric hasn't caught wind of it.

"We're just getting some extra credit," I laughed lightly and winked, which made Shawn's eyes bug out of his head. I rolled my eyes at how easy the two of them were and went back to resting on his shoulder.

The bell rang and I got up, stretching. "Okay, Hunter. Let's do this. We'll go around asking people what they think about the diddly do and what makes love so special." Shawn kinda froze and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, snorting.

"The diddly do? You mean sex?" He asked, and I blushed and shrugged. "You can say the word sex, you know. SEX!" He yelled, making everyone turn our way.

I blushed bright red and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the classroom and hitting his arm. "You ass!"

"Aw, little Maya Matthews is blushing over the word sex," Shawn laughed and nudged his shoulder into mine. "I guess I'll stop saying it then."

"Good," I sighed in relief and ran a hand through my hair with a grin, walking to my locker with Shawn following. "Do you have a camera?"

"Um, I think Uncle Steve has one. Although I'm not sure how he came across it was the most legal..." He laughed uneasily.

"Good thing that we have school ones. I was just hoping you had a better quality one, but school works," I rolled my eyes at him. "We don't need to be arrested."

Shawn tried to get defensive, but realized that he really had no way of rebutting that statement. I grabbed my books and started walking through the hallway when I saw Cory filming Topanga, badly. "Why is he moving the camera like that?" I whispered to Shawn, who just shrugged.

Cory went into that very reason, claiming he needed style. Luckily, Mr. Feeny shut him down and the bell rang, which made everyone leave. I dragged Shawn off to our next class so we wouldn't be roped into being interviewed for their project. We had our own project to work on.

Later, I saw Shawn being interviewed and sighed, wanting to slap him at the "five times a day" part. I managed to catch him when Harley pushed him, and I almost ran away. Harley still gave me the creeps, even if he was nice in the future.

We managed to escape and the rest of the day was boring, with Cory and Topanga just interviewing different people. The worst is when I came home and saw Eric lounging on our sofa, and was trying to get girls through this documentary. Then I had to watch my parents get interviewed and make dirty jokes and I just wanted to curl up and cry.

"Maya," Cory approached me later, looking nervous. "Can I interview you?"

I sighed and nodded, turning around at my desk. "So what do you think about love?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head, thinking about it. I used to think it was pointless, but now I saw so much love that it kind of rubbed off. "I think it's complicated, and that the word love is used too freely."

Cory nodded and looked thoughtful, "You've never been in love though, right?" he looked like he was almost begging me to say no, cause I was still his 'little' sister

"I thought I was, but I kind of realized it was just infatuation," I nodded, thinking about Joshua Matthews. Wow, was he cute, but he would be my brother soon, if I got to stay here. Just thinking about him still made my heart flutter, which is weird. Hopefully that would wear off, soon enough.

"Who was it?!" Cory gasped and looked downright shocked. I laughed, as if I was going to tell him.

"It doesn't matter, okay? Besides, like I would tell my brother. You'd tell Eric and Eric would kill the poor boy," I laughed, shaking my head. There were a few more reasons I couldn't tell him, but that doesn't matter.

Later, he went to Topanga's, and weirdly, I didn't see him all night. Mom said he was having dinner over there, which was surprising considering the weird vegan food they usually had. I decided not to think much of it, until I woke up the next morning and he wasn't home.

I heard mom on the phone with Feeny and yawned, sitting on the table. "Where's Cor?"

"At school. He decided to lie to us and slept over at school with Topanga to finish that project!" Mom said angrily, throwing her hands up in the air.

I nearly gasped, widening my eyes. "Cory Matthews? My twin? Your son? Are you sure it's the right Cory?"

"Yes, it is and he is in huge trouble!" Mom nearly yelled, so I awkwardly threw my bag on and left as quickly as possible.

At school, everyone was crowding around Feeny's office, so I asked Shawn what was up. "Your brothers a man," he smirked. "He spent the night with Topanga!"

"No he didn't," I rolled my eyes. "They were editing," I sighed a little bit.

"Hey, that's what he told your mom, and Feeny," he smirked, before Cory and Topanga walked out and he started cheering. I slapped his shoulder and watched as Cory basically implied he slept with her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Topanga run to the bathroom, and I slapped Cory.

"You ass," I shook my head and turned on my heel, following after her angrily.

"Topanga," I mumbled when I saw her crying in the bathroom, and pulled her into a hug. "I know he's a lying asshole, and I promise it'll turn out okay. He's Cory, I might be biased, but the guilt will eat him alive."

"But everyone is going to call me a slut, a whore!" she exclaimed, looking at me in the eye. "What if I am? I did spent the night with a guy at school, alone. It's no wonder people thought something happened."

"You are none of those things," I said sternly, and looked back at her straight in the eyes. "You were working on a project, being a good student. Okay, so you lied? You didn't expect to stay the night and absolutely nothing happened. I know it didn't, because I know you, and I know him."

"Even Shawn believes something happened, Maya," her eyes were filled with tears, her voice cracking. "I know we're not that close, but it's our little group. The four of us. If even he believes it happened, how is anyone else supposed to deny it?"

"Shawn is an idiot teenage boy. Cory is the same, and all those boys out there, they're the same as them. They don't deserve your tears, or anything like that. So let's get out there, and you'll hold your head high and act like nothing is wrong, because it shouldn't be. You're the strongest girl I know, and I'm very fond of you, so I'm not going to let this asshole of a guy ruin that. Even if he's my brother."

Topanga smiled a little and wiped her eyes, giving me one last hug before looking in the mirror at herself and taking a deep breath. "Okay," she nodded and opened the door, walking out into the open with her head high.

All day we had to deal with bitchy girls, and horny guys, who kept hitting on Topanga, or whispering about how she's a slut. I noticed Melissa whispering about it and I took a deep breath, walking up to her.

"You know, I never liked you. You insulted my brother, you hurt Shawn, and now you're messing with my best friend. At least Topanga didn't throw a 'nerd party'. So you're gonna need to shut up before you regret this," I smiled 'sweetly'.

"You don't want to mess with me Maya. I know about your little crush on Shawn, and I also know that he would date me in a second, so I could make your life miserable." Melissa smirked at me, and I laughed loudly.

"You clearly don't know Shawn, or me. I don't have a crush on him, and even if I did, he would never date you. There's a couple people in this world who he would do anything to protect, and that's Cory and I. You've hurt both of us at some point, so he wouldn't give you the time of day," I shrugged.

"Oh really? Well, if he won't date me, I know who he will, and that can be arranged. I'll give it a little bit though, to let your feeling really develop, then Shawn will leave both you and Cory!" She laughed and stormed off, leaving me fuming. Shawn would never. I know that. It just sucked to think about it. Not because I liked him, or anything.

I caught up with Topanga and walked with her, glaring at everyone who looked at her in the wrong way. We passed by Cory and Shawn a couple times, but she insisted I ignore them, so I did. They weren't worth it right now, not at all.

I got home later and I ignored Cory all night, until Topanga showed up. I opened the door for her curiously, "What's up? I thought you were grounded."

"I explained everything to my parents, and told them I needed to come over here to talk to Cory about something for the project. I'd rather them not know about the rumours," she mumbled, and I nodded, inviting her in. "I'll let my parents deal with this," I called for my mom and walked into the kitchen to get an apple, when I saw Shawn talking about how everyone was celebrating Cory.

I let my dad rip into him, then I walked outside and shoved him back into Feeny's fence. "Oh, so Cory's the man, huh? You think that him having sex makes him the man? Well why don't we have sex, huh? Don't you wanna be the man Shawn Hunter?" Early, Topanga and I talked about our plan of action, which was presenting both the boys with the actual option of having sex. We didn't think any of them would take it, but if they did then we would be done with them.

"What?" Shawn stuttered, gulping a little bit. "Maya are you okay? This isn't like you."

"Oh, it's not? But it's like Cory and Topanga? Am I not hot enough, Shawn? Am I not mature enough?" I raised an eyebrow, trying to seem confident.

"Maya, you're all of those things, but I care about you, I won't do that do you," Shawn shook his head and I sighed a little.

"But you believe that Cory doesn't care about Topanga? That Topanga and Cory would do that?" I backed away from him, looking at him sharp in the eyes.

"Of course not," Shawn whispered and played with his hands. "It's just easier to be his best friend and go with it, because if he's cool, I'm cool."

"Oh, so your reputation matters more than Topanga's feelings? Why don't you tell people that we slept together, I don't deny it. I'll let you tell the whole school," I turned around and walked inside, past Topanga who was walking out. We made eye contact and sighed, me walking to my room and her outside.

The next day at school, Cory showed his tape. He apologized to Topanga, which made me a little proud, then Shawn came on camera.

"I'd like to apologize too, because, I let people believe that more happened then it did, because of my selfish reputation. I hurt someone very special to me in the process, and I'm sorry. I let you think that I would've done the same to you, when in reality I don't know why I did it in the first place. I'm a selfish git, so please don't hate me." Shawn smiled cheekily at the camera, "If you still do, I'll have to pull out the charm that no one can resist."

I blushed when it ended and squirmed in my seat, glancing over at Shawn and smiling a little, while Cory and Topanga made up.

Everything would be okay after all.

 **A/N: Okay! So that's it! It's really short and I'm sorry, I just couldn't think of what else to add. Most of what happened in this episode was clips of people talking about love, and the rest revolved around Cory and Topanga, which Maya can't really be apart of. Instead I let her and Shawn grow, and I kind of showed more of Topanga and Maya's friendship.**

 **I'll start working on chapter 7 now, and have it out ASAP. I PROMISE. PM me if I take too long.**

 **-Paigey**


	8. Band On The Run

**A/N: I told you'd it would be soon! I got no reviews last chapter, which sucks, but hey, I like writing anyways. Um, you might be mad after this chapter? I'M SORRY. Also. Cookies to anyone who can guess the secret in this chapter.**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 _Band On The Run_

Cory was trying to pick up girls, but it wasn't working. Shocker. Clearly he only had the ability to woo one girl, Topanga. The one girl who's just as weird and goofy as he is. Shawn and him have a short conversation about girls sick grandma's, then Shawn asks why he hasn't asked Topanga.

I start to listen, wondering myself. As he claims it'll show no personal growth, I laugh quietly because I guess he'll never grow. Before I can make a comment though, a very hot musician walks in.

"Why hello," I smile up at him, biting my lip slightly. Shawn looks between us with wide eyes, and furrows his eyes.

"Hey," he laughed and patted Cory's head, "Can you watch this for us, while we use the bathroom?"

"Oh of course!" I nodded and smirked, as his friend and him passed us the instruments.

"What the hell was that?" Shawn furrowed his eyebrows, a little angrily. It was easy to see that he was simple jealous. It was sort of cute, in a weird way.

"He was cute?" I shrugged and watched two girls who had previously turned Cory down walk back over here, and start flirting with them.

"Oh yes, we're in a band, we play," Shawn smirked and I slapped his arm angrily.

"Maybe you could play for us?" The girls winked and I groaned, just laying my head on the table while the two dug themselves into a hole.

Shawn started talking about groupies and I glared at him. I wasn't jealous, though. No, of course not. He was just being an idiot which made me angry, and that was normal. Nothing weird about it, not at all.

The cute boy and his friend came back and took the guitars, and the girl gasped and asked if they had roadies, which they went with. I couldn't believe how stupid they were.

"They deserve whatever comes to them," I mumbled under my breath and got up, walking outside.

I saw the cute musician and laughed, waving at him and walking up to him. "Hiya. Thank you for giving my brother that guitar to hold. These two girls came up and thought they were in a band, so now they're creating a fake band," I rolled my eyes.

The guy laughed and placed his hand on my head, ruffling my hair. "Hey, no problem, squirt."

I half laughed and half frowned because he obviously saw me as a kid, but it didn't actually matter because I wouldn't do anything anyways.

I sighed and walked back to my house, humming under my breath to some song that I didn't know the name of. Life had gotten stressful lately, and the last thing I wanted to think about was some dance, or helping Cory and Shawn get 'groupies'.

The next day at school, I was at my locker with Topanga when this guy asked her to the dance. When she started to say she wasn't sure, I stepped in and smiled at him, "Of course, Topanga would love to go to the dance with you."

The guy, Jeremy, nodded with a weird look on his face and walked away. Topanga turned around and raised an eyebrow at me, "And what was that about? Wouldn't you want me going with your brother?"

"My brother is being an idiot," I sighed, "And he's trying to pick up shallow girls, so you need to go out with that cute boy and make him regret being so stupid."

Topanga laughed and wrapped an arm around me, holding her books under one arm after I closed my locker. "Well, I guess I'll just have to find you a date, too. I've heard rumours that Tommy was going to ask you out. He's pretty cute."

I turned slightly red at the thought, and nodded to myself. "Okay, yeah. If he asks me, I'll say yes. He is pretty cute, and it's not like I'm with anyone."

Topanga gave me a look but just nodded, while I thought about Thomaa. He was definitely cute, with tan skin, dark eyes, black curly hair. Just thinking about him liking me made my stomach do a weird flip. I didn't have a crush on him, but he was very handsome and he had an amazing jawline.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a crowd angrily forming around Mr. Feeny. Apparently the band cancelled and now they had no live music. As soon as one of the shallow 'groupies' jumped up, I held back a laugh. The whole exchange had me and Topanga giggling behind our hands. "Well, now we get to watch them bomb in front of the whole school," I mumbled to Topanga as Shawn and Cory tried to look cool.

"Well, this will end well," Topanga stated and we both walked to our class, rolling our eyes at how stupid the two of them were.

Later in the day, I was in science and I was mixing chemicals while Shawn dozed off. We were lab partners, which meant I did everything even though I hated science. I noticed a note slide in front of me, and I looked up, seeing Thomas wink at me from his seat, looking adorably nervous.

 _'Hey, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to the dance with me? -Thomas'_

I smiled, appreciating that he kept it nice and simple, nothing too fancy to make me blush. I looked up at him and made eye contact, nodding with a smile. He turned to his lab partner and high-fived him, a big smile on his face.

"Cool," I mumbled to myself, which made Shawn look up sleepily.

"What's cool?" he inquired, glancing at the test tube. "Did something blow up?"

"No, I just got a date to the dance this Friday," I said simply, pouring in the next chemical and stirring it nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Shawn stood up, his chair flying back as he looked around wildly. The whole class jumped, and Thomas seemed to look a little nervous. Everyone thought Shawn and I had a thing, so I was glad Thomas didn't seem to care in the first place, and I wasn't going to let Shawn mess this up.

I stomped on his foot and furrowed my eyebrows. "Will you shut up?" I hissed at him, looking around at everyone awkwardly. "You don't need to make a scene, dumbass."

Shawn opened and closed his mouth, looking like a fish. "But, you're mi- Maya. You're Maya and you're not allowed to date anyone."

"I'm allowed to go on a date to the dance if I want to. You aren't my boyfriend, father or brother so you have no right to say I can't," I whispered angrily, turning around to look at him with a fire in my eyes.

"Wait! Brother! That's it! I'll tell Eric and he'll kill whoever the idiot is," Shawn looked proud, until I kicked him in the shins.

"No you won't, and even if you do, Eric won't do anything. I have leverage over him, and I know my parents will be thrilled about my first date, and I'm not letting you ruin this," I humphed.

Shawn opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang and I almost ran out of there, not wanting to deal with him. I made it to my locker before someone tapped me on my shoulder, and I turned around, hoping it wasn't Shawn.

"Hi, um, are you okay?" Thomas asked with a shy smile, and I nearly sighed in relief, nodding quietly at him. "Oh, okay. Good. Hunter is kind of scary sometimes," he laughed nervously.

I rolled my eyes, "Tell me about it. He acts scary but he's like a giant kitten, and he's also kind of an idiot. But, um, for your sake, I would avoid him and Cory until after the dance. Shawn will tell Cory, and Cory will try to act tough and cool; but really just annoy you."

Thomas laughed and shook his head, "It's okay. I won't let them mess with me," he smiled an adorable smile, and I nearly melted. "So I'll pick you up at 6:30? I can drive your brother too, since it's on the way," I laughed at his joke and shook my head.

"Okay, 6:30 is good," I smiled. "But Cory can walk with Shawn. They need to 'rehearse' anyways," I laughed and rolled my eyes, since they didn't actually have anything to rehearse.

Thomas smiled and nodded, "Okay, I'll talk to you later, then," he smiled and walked off. I grabbed my binder and hugged it to my stomach, trying not to let out a squeal of delight. The first thing I wanted to do was tell Riley, but then I remember I couldn't. So instead I decided to tell Topanga later.

The night of the dance, I finished getting ready and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a little bit of makeup I borrowed from mom, and a pretty floral dress I found in my closet. I pulled on some sandals, and walked downstairs to see my dad with a bunch of middle aged men, talking about the good old days.

Mom rushed out to see me, and started gushing. "Alan, grab the camera," she called to dad, who grumbled, but went to get it. Eric came down to hear why mom was yelling, and looked me up and down.

"It's too short! And is that makeup?" he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Go put on your turtle neck and the long skirt thing!"

"I bought those as a joke! The dress is to my knees, Eric," I frowned and looked at mom for help.

"Look, Eric. I know it's hard to see Maya grow up, but she's already in the 7th grade. Your sister is going on her first date and you should be excited for her!" Mom exclaimed, looking at me proudly. Eric grumbled and sat on the arm of the couch, narrowing his eyebrows.

Dad came back in with the camera and mom made me take a few pictures. Thomas then showed up in a nice shirt and tie, and mom made us take more pictures. "I'm sorry about this," I whispered while mom started tearing up.

"Hey, it's okay. My mom was gushing over me all night," he laughed quietly before we smiled again.

"Okay mom, time to go," I shook my head and gave everyone hugs, then saved Thomas from Eric's death glares.

"Are they gone yet?" I heard Shawn run downstairs and yell, from inside the house while we were walking out. I turned red, but Thomas pretended not to notice while Shawn got even louder. "He's not good enough for her!"

Thomas was a gentlemen and opened my car door for me, and we made our way to the dance. It was mostly quiet, and the beginning of the dance was fun. We hung out with Topanga and Jeremy, and a few of Thomas' friends, and it was overall a good time.

It got quiet when Mr. Feeny came out and tested the microphone with Mr. Turner. After a pause, Mr. Turner announced 'The Exits' and I laughed a little. Thomas gave me a questioning look, but the looks on Cory and Shawn's faces were too distracting.

Shawn tried to run off and Thomas turned to me, "Okay, what's the deal? There's something weird going on."

I giggled and shrugged, "They invented the band to meet girls, while they have no idea how to play an instrument and sound like dying cats when they sing."

Thomas laughed loudly and wrapped an arm around me. "Well, at least this will be fun to watch. You know, I'm in an actual band. I play the bass."

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow, "and you wouldn't mind playing for me, sometime?"

"Nope!" He grinned, "You know Robert, Fletcher and Gordon? Those are my band mates, and we could actually play for you."

I nodded as everyone started to leave, since Cory and Shawn sucked so badly, and Thomas looked at me. "Time to go?"

I sighed and looked at them, then to Thomas. "I think I better stay, but I had a really good time. They just need my support right now," Thomas nodded understandingly and smiled.

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon though, we can maybe arrange a time for me to play you a song?" Thomas looked at me hopefully, and I smiled.

"Yeah, of course. I would love that," we shared one last smile, then he left and I walked towards the two at the front of the stage. I sat between the two sad boys and wrapped my arms around them. "Well, you weren't as bad as I thought you'd be."

Shawn looked at me bitterly, "Shouldn't you be with your date?" he mumbled, while Cory just leaned on me.

"Actually, I ditched him to come comfort you. You know why? I care about you. I care about you more than Thomas, who's in an actual band, and what does that tell you?" I raised an eyebrow.

Shawn smirked, "That you really like me?"

"No," I rolled my eyes, and turned to Cory. "That you are great, and you don't need to pretend to be in a band to make people like you. Topanga likes you very much, in fact she almost didn't go on a date because she likes you so much. So stop being stupid," I rolled my eyes.

Mr. Feeny walked up to us, "See, Feeny is going to agree."

Mr. Feeny just raised an eyebrow, "Mr. Hunter, Mr. Matthews," and then he started laughing, and walked away like that.

"Well, at least he's honest," I laughed a little at the two of them. They asked Turner if they were really that bad, and he made a joke about them not showing up on Monday. Shawn asked if they should leave, but Topanga walked in and Cory said he'd stay behind. I started walking with Shawn and I looked up at him, shaking my head.

"And everything is back to the way it should be," I nodded and glanced up at him.

"You still like some guy, so it's not how it's supposed to be," Shawn grumbled. "It's supposed to be like this," he leaned in and kissed me right on the lips, then walked away while I was frozen in shock.

"Well then," I mumbled, and watched him walk away.

 **A/N: DON'T HATE THOMAS PLEASE. Also, to make up for Thomas I added in a Shaya kiss. So there.**

 **I just realized I skipped "Who's Afraid Of Cory Wolf" but that was an accident. I literally realized as I was titling this chapter.**

 **I fucked up, and I'm sorry. But that episode isn't considered Cannon (at least I don't think? either way I pretend it's not cannon because it's such a what the fuck episode)**

 **So, I'm not going to do it? Mostly because it's a Halloween episode and it's not real (and I'm lazy).**

 **SO YEAH.**

 **okay. love you all.**

 **-Paigey**


	9. Fear Strikes Out

**A/N: Something about this episode made me want to start right away. Now it's quarter to midnight, and I have school tomorrow. Great. At least here's a chapter!**

 ** _Chapter 9_**

 _Fear Strikes Out_

Ever since the kiss with Shawn, things have been awkward for me. Like, very awkward. Thomas talked to me pretty often, and whenever Shawn saw us together he got a weird look on his face. Cory hadn't caught on yet, thankfully, but Topanga had, and she knew something was up.

Currently, I was sitting with the two morons because Topanga was extra curricular or something at lunch, and Thomas was with his band.

"Wait? 7 minutes in heaven?" I raised an eyebrow, "That sounds dumb. If you want to make out with someone, just do it. Don't hide under some party," I rolled my eyes.

Cory and Shawn both turned to me and raised their eyebrows. "You wouldn't have happened to make out with anyone before, right Maya?" Shawn asked sternly, and I just shrugged.

"No, but if I wanted to, it wouldn't be any of your business, now would it Shawn?" I leaned back in my seat, and Shawn just shook his head.

"No making out with anyone," he nearly growled, which Cory nodded to, then started doing lip exercises.

"He's right," Eric came by and rested a hand on my head, "And as for you Cor, tick tock, tick tock," he laughed and walked away, teasing Cory even more.

Cory went off to inquire and I turned to Shawn. "Seriously. This is enough. Stop avoiding me and talk to me about what's going on between us," I crossed my arms, but he just got up and walked out. I sighed angrily and stabbed at my food.

That night, at the party, I was standing with Thomas when Cory and Shawn came in, and Cory looked pretty nervous. I tried to ignore them, though, as I turned to Thomas.

"Are you sure you're okay with being here? We could get pulled with different people, and like, I know you don't want that," I mumbled and looked up at him.

Thomas smiled and wrapped an arm around me, kissing my forehead. "No matter what, I trust you, and I know you trust me. It doesn't matter who we get pulled with, or what people say happens in there. Besides, we aren't official, so if you want to kiss another guy, to see what it's like, that's okay, as long as you still like me," Thomas smiled.

I blushed and leaned into his touch, before I heard "Hunter and Matthews," which made me widen my eyes.

"Aha, wow Maya, funny that your brother and Shawn have to go together," Thomas laughed uneasily, gesturing to the two best friends.

"No," the guy said, "Maya and Shawn," which made me widen my eyes.

Thomas got a weird look on his face, but let go of me since he knew he couldn't get out of this. I gave him a small smile before going into the closet, and bumping right into Shawn as the door closed.

"Sh-" I started but I was cut off by him kissing me, hard. This wasn't like the last kiss, this one was more passionate. Shawn rubbed his hands up my sides and I ran mine through his hair. We continued like this for about a minute, before we started to properly make out and I pulled back, looking up at him. "What happened to no making out?" I smirked.

"No making out, unless it's me," Shawn groaned and moved me closer into the wall. "I don't want that asshole near you. He doesn't deserve you."

"Oh? And you do? You're the one who makes out with plenty of girls and flirts with everyone. He's loyal to me and makes me feel special," I glared up at him, regretting what I said the moment I did.

Shawn looked frustrated and heartbroken, so he simply leaned down and kissed me again, softly this time and with more caring. "That doesn't make you feel special?" he whispered as he pulled back, running a hand through his hair. "Jesus Maya, you know how I feel about you! That's why I've backed off! Because you told me to!"

"Because I'm scared Shawn!" I looked up at him, taking a deep breath. "I care about you so much that I can't be with you yet! We can't live our happily ever after yet! We're 13, we aren't old enough for this yet. We need to wait so that we can be forever."

"I can't stand seeing you with him," Shawn whispered and ran a hand tenderly through my hair. I sighed a little and frowned.

"Okay, will this make you feel better? Every one of our firsts will be together. Okay? I won't do anything with him, and you won't do anything with any girls, at least not until we've done it together," I looked into Shawn's eyes, trying to make him okay.

"Fine," he mumbled and then smirked, "I guess we better get as far as we can in the rest of this time," Shawn smirked and kissed me again, rubbing his hand on my back. I went back to combing through his hair and that's how we were found when the door opened.

I walked out and looked at Thomas, frowning at the look on his face. "Look," I mumbled and smiled at him weakly, "I know it looks bad, but I promise it's not as bad as it seems."

Thomas looked at me for a long moment, before sighing and nodding. "Okay. I trust you. But next time, I'll be more tough," he smiled an adorable smile and my heart swelled.

Thomas was adorable, and sweet, and everything I wanted. Except, I didn't care about him as deeply as I did Shawn, but that's okay. Thomas and I knew we wouldn't grow up to marry each other, and it would end eventually, so it was alright for now.

After I got home, I showered and got ready for bed, before I heard Eric yell very loudly and storm into my room. "What the hell did you do with Hunter?" he clenched his jaw, and I shrugged.

"It's not anything you didn't do at my age," I looked up at him, knowing that he was really a big pushover and that in the end he wouldn't really hurt Shawn.

"I'm going to kill him," he hissed and I saw his hands curl into fists. I sighed and looked up at him, then pulled him into a big hug.

"Please don't hurt him Eric. Don't worry. You're still my favourite boy in my life," I smiled up at him, putting on the little sister charm.

Eric sighed and kissed my head, ruffling my hair affectionately. "I just love you, okay? I don't like the idea of any boy getting within ten feet of you."

"I can take care of myself, and I won't let any boy take advantage of me," I nodded and gave him another hug.

Eric finally relented and went back to his room to tease Cory over the mishap with Topanga. I felt bad for my twin, but I knew it wouldn't matter eventually. We were high schoolers, and yeah, we were assholes, but we had the attention span of goldfish.

The next morning at school, everyone was being jerks to Cory, and I saw Shawn trying to give him advice that wasn't working. Topanga was telling everyone he was a nice boy, and I didn't have the heart to tell her that it was making everything worse. It didn't matter what everyone thought of him, anyways. As long as he had Topanga, Shawn and I to support him, it didn't really matter. "Lay of my brother, will you?" I said to some girls. "If you want to gossip, gossip about how Thomas and I went into the closet with different people but we're still together," I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to have to sacrifice my own reputation but I knew that I could survive a blow better than Cory.

Topanga smiled at me, "So how are you and Thomas? You and Shawn looked pretty heated," she gave me a knowing smirk, which I brushed off.

"We're good. We agreed that we trust each other and whatever happened in the closet, stays in the closet. As long as we still like each other more, it doesn't matter, right?" I shrugged and Topanga nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense, but aren't you breaking your own rule in that sense? I mean, even Thomas knows that he's not number one in your heart, but he puts up with it anyways," Topanga shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean? Thomas and I have gone out on dates, and are committed to each other. That would mean that I like him more than any other boy, no?" I turned to her, biting my lip.

"Ah, or that means that you're saving the boy you like most until you're old enough for a serious relationship," Topanga shrugged. "I know you two are doing the same as Cory and I. Even if Cory and I haven't talked it through like you two have."

I sighed and frowned a little bit. "Cory and you are different. You're just too shy, and wouldn't actually date someone else. Shawn and I have blatantly kissed other people and been on dates with other people," my heart clenched at the thought of Shawn and all the girls he's kissed. I couldn't say anything, though. That wouldn't be fair.

"Some would say that makes you two stronger. You two will know more about yourselves and your wants and needs when you are ready, and will be more experienced in relationships," Topanga pointed out as we started towards history.

I sighed and shook my head. "You're too damn smart, Topanga. You're impossible to argue with," I got a glint in my eye, and a smirk, "Have you ever thought about being a lawyer?"

"I guess that's something to think about," she shrugged. "I am good at arguing, and laying my points out on the table clearly and logically."

"Exactly!" I laughed and smiled at her. "So, just think about it. Even if you have a few years before you need to make a decision."

Topanga nodded and we both made our way to our history seats. The rest of the day was boring and I just spent time with Thomas. Cory got teased by Harley, but that was normal and I wasn't going anywhere near that giant.

That night, Morgan was whining about her paste cup and called her teacher a witch. That made me laugh and shake my head at her. Cory then had a breakdown about his makeout party and I laughed.

"Yeah, it was bad. He was the only person not to kiss someone, other than Topanga," I piped up, which made mom turn to me.

"Oh, so you kissed someone? Who was it? Was it that nice young boy, Thomas?" she gushed and I sighed, shaking my head.

"No, it was Shawn!" Cory cried out, before I glared at him and he got the memo to shut up. Now everyone's eyes were on me, including Morgan.

"You kissed Shawn? Finally," Mom laughed and shook her head. "Are you two an item now? That's so cute!"

Dad looked less amused, but didn't say anything, so I talked instead. "No, I'm still with Tommy, it was just a kiss," I shrugged. "He's Cory's best friend. And what do you mean, finally?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh thank god," dad sighed in relief, "I thought I was going to lose the bet," he stuck his tongue out at Mom.

"Bet?! What bet are you talking about?" I asked suspiciously, somehow knowing that I wouldn't like the answer one bit.

"Well," mom glanced at dad and smiled. "We made a bet as to how long it would take for you to get with Shawn. But we can't tell you our bets, that would be cheating," she smiled.

Cory made a noise, "That won't happen!" He exclaimed, widening his eyes. "My best friend will never date my twin! No way, no how!"

"Yeah, that," I pointed to Cory. "Now let's get back to the actual problem at hand," I changed the topic, feeling awkward about the whole thing.

Cory cried agoobwah and stormed out, then Eric came in. I laughed at how scared Eric got when mom and dad said he was in trouble, then I laughed even more when they took away his girls. Apparently I was the only one who was any good at dating thus far.

The next night, Cory came home glowing. He looked so happy, it made me laugh. "So, what happened?" I nudged him, lying down on my stomach on his bed.

"We made out," Cory grinned proudly, and I made a face to say ew. "It was magical. I think I love poetry now."

I snorted and shook my head, "You're such a boy, and a loser. I don't think poetry is what got you two to make out."

"You don't?" Cory furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Then what changed this time, if it wasn't the poetry or anything like that?"

"Well, you probably talked, you weren't in a closet, and you were more comfortable there, and it's you and Topanga. If you really wanted a challenge, then it would've been any girl except Topanga. You guys have kissed before, and you'll probably kiss again," I said honestly, which made his jaw open.

"Wait, so I could've kissed her from the start? And nothing would've changed? And I could've avoided this entire thing?" Cory seemed so taken aback that I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Yes Cory, it's that simple. I know how shocking that is to you, but there really isn't some magic spell. Don't think of it as this huge thing, think of it as just a kiss. That'll take the pressure off and you won't be so nervous the entire time."

"Well, thank you for that Maya. Next time I'll think about that, and I won't mess it all up, and we won't be in this mess," Cory nodded and I laughed.

Everyone in my family except Morgan decided to have date night that Friday, to some poetry thing, so I decided to stay home and babysit. I was playing tea party with her when I heard my doorbell ring.

I got up and answered it, smiling when I saw Thomas holding flowers. "They're for you," he held them out to me, and I took them, smiling. "I know you're babysitting, so I was thinking I could help?"

I nodded and put them in a vase, then gave him a quick hug. I took his hand and led him inside, closing the door, and brought him to Morgan. "Morgan, this is Thomas," I smiled at her.

Morgan crossed her arms, "You're the one mommy talked about, aren't you? The 'nice young boy'," Morgan looked him up and down, "Prove it. Play tea with me!" she demanded, and I widened my eyes.

"Morgan, say please, and I'm sorry Thomas. You don't have to," I shook my head, looking at him apologetically.

Thomas was holding back a laugh as he looked down at Morgan. "Your sister is so cute," he shook his head. "Of course I'll play with you Morgan, but I might not be the best. I only have an older sister, and I was too little to play tea."

My heart almost melted as I watched Morgan boss him around, and how good he was with her. I could see her warming up to him, and by the end of the night she loved him.

"Well, Morgan, it's time for bed," I smiled and picked her up. "You're going to have to say goodnight to Thomas, monkey."

Morgan pouted and waved to Thomas, then I got her ready and into bed. "Sorry about that," I walked back down and say beside him on the couch. "I love her, but she's definitely a handful."

Thomas shook his head and smiled, wrapping his arm around me, "You were very cute with her, and I happen to like that a lot."

Thomas smiled and leaned over, kissing me on the lips softly. I smiled into the kiss and returned the action, closing my eyes.

We didn't kiss for long, since it was getting late and Thomas had to leave soon. He used our phone to call his parents and we waited quietly.

After I kissed him goodnight and he left, my family came home (with Shawn) and asked how my night was. I shrugged and told them it was fine, deciding to keep Thomas' visit a secret.

Besides, I'm sure they would know by the morning anyways.

 **A/N: hEY.**

 **SO LIKE.**

 **THOMAS IS GROWING ON ME.**

 **But as you can tell, I still love Shawn to bits.**

 **Sometimes I forget they're like 13, but let's be honest, after like halfway through season 2, we stop having any clue how old they are. This show (while I love it) is not known for it's continuity.**

 **So after this I'm going to bed.**

 **OH! And review pretty please. I got a review in my email that isn't showing up on the site, but I'll reply to it anyways.**

 **Maya being here will obviously effect the future, but whether the effects are permanent or not is a secret.**

 **Love you all.**

 **-Paigey**


End file.
